Just A Nerd
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: Annie Catalano finds out her necklace her great grandfather gave her is a key for an alien robot race. While trying to help them will she get stuck in a love triangle? Even more complicated, the other two are 30ft tall robots.
1. Nerd

**Chapter 1: Nerd**

I hated this. I hated my parents. I hated my life. I ran down the demolished streets of Los Angeles as a battle rang around me. I just had to get away. I needed to get away from all around me.

You're probably very confused right now and asking yourself a million questions. Let me start from the beginning of this week...

I walked trough the hallways in Treetop Valley High School. I stalked up to my locker and started turning the combination. I opened it and started shoving books inside from my backpack when a hand connected loudly with the locker next to mine.

"Hey Annie." I rolled my eyes and ignored the person. "Hello? Anyone there in that big fat head?" I finally turned my head to see the person.

"What do you want Emma?" I asked, clearly annoyed. Emma Shannon, my enemy. She had long flowing blond hair and cold, deep, brown, eyes. She was currently wearing her cheerleading outfit. It was a short skimpy red and silver outfit, our school colors. On the front had a big "HC" which stood for Head Cheerleader in big sparkly letters. She was known as "Queen of Everything" because that's what she thought she was: Queen of Everything.

"Well hello to you too. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something," she said.

"What?"

"You're blocking my locker, so move your butt," she sneered at me. I went back to ignoring her and quickly got my things. I felt her watch my every single move, as if judging all my faults. After I slammed my locker I turned to her with a fake smile.

"Happy now?" I asked. She nodded and returned my fake smile. I walked away. I walked into homeroom. I took a seat in the front and adjusted my glasses. A few people were already there already chatting with their friends. I had none here. I was a nerd, I wasn't afraid to admit it. I looked and dressed a lot like one too.

Today my long dark chocolate hair was tied into a low ponytail. I wore regular jeans and a blue T-shirt with a black vest. On my feet I wore black flats. I wore red square glasses that make my dull blue eyes even more noticeable, to my displeasure. I know I don't sound like a nerd, but if you saw my appearance you would. My face was pale white, and round and I had a very thin figure. I wasn't the prettiest girl in school, I didn't care if I was the ugliest. No one liked me anyway and I didn't really like anyone.

I always felt like an outsider. Which is why I don't try to make friends here. You could say this is a sad story, but once I move out of this quaint little town, I won't have anything holding me back (besides my family). That was my dream. I always dreamt of leaving and moving to a place where I belonged. The day that I find out where I belonged, I would know it in my heart.

I was reading a book when my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I checked to see it was my cousin: Justin. I smiled. Justin was my only friend in the whole wide world, besides my little brother and sister Lucas and Fiona. Justin and I were the same age, but he lived in Washington, thousands miles away from Treetop Valley, Maryland. I hadn't talked to him in months. He had brown shaggy hair and blue eyes like mine.

Lucas and Fiona were twins. They both had black hair and blue eyes. They were both in their junior year. Lucas was on the basketball team, the athletic one. His hair was more messy and his eyes were a little brighter than Fiona's. He was the older twin and he always made me laugh.

Fiona was always the performer. She was in the school play and loved ballet. Her shoulder length hair was always held back with a hairband and her eyes were more midnight blue. She always comes to me for advice and other issues.

Hey, how've you been?

I texted back furiously.

Hey, good, you? What've you been up to?

After I sent it someone snatched the phone out of my hands. I looked up to see shaggy black hair and pale green eyes. I glared at the person.

"Give me back my phone Brad," I snapped. Brad Erickson, school jock. He was currently dating Emma, no brainer, and he was captain of the football team. He wore his football jersey, jeans, and high-tops. He just held it up, expecting me to jump to retrieve it.

"Who are you texting? Who would text a nerd like you?" He asked, lowering the phone to his face and scrolling through my messages. I took the opportunity and snatched the phone from his grimy hands. I glared at him.

"Keep your dirty paws off my phone if you want to keep them," I threatened. He snorted and walked off. I never seemed intimidating enough to people, that was cause I didn't think anyone was worth my real fury. I huffed and sat back down, seeing that Justin had sent me another message.

Fine, I've been pretty bored. Anyway I have to go. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be visiting in 2 weeks. I can't wait to see your family 

I smiled to myself and quickly stuffed my phone into my bag. The teacher walked in and homeroom began.

**Lunch**

I sat in a tree. My backpack was hung on a branch and I made a fairly medium sized opening in the leaves and branches. I stared at the sky above and buildings that dotted the bottom. This was my little space. I just come here to think, do homework, etc. I didn't eat the school's lunch, disgusting. I waited until I got home to eat.

I stared through the opening, gazing at the wide open sky. It was a clear day today, with only a few stray clouds floating around. It was beautiful bliss. Up in the tree, I could get away from this town, get away from the world, and go into my own little world. I closed my eyes and breath in the fresh air.

I fingered with the item around my neck. It was my lucky charm so I never took it off. My great-grandfather was an explorer and went on a lot of adventures. Before he passed away a few years ago he gave me this necklace saying it was his lucky charm and wanted me to keep it. It was a clear circular sphere with bright blue liquid on the inside. It had an unusual glow to it and sparkled whenever I held it up to the light.

RING

Peace over. I began to climb out of the tree while pulling my backpack out. I ran inside and sighed. Back to normal boring life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, now my regular readers might be confused now, but I've been dying to post this up for a long time. I got this idea after I watched TF: RoTF. then this obsession started to build up and yeah hehe.<strong>

**Anyway I hope everyone that reads it likes it :)**

**~HAHE~**


	2. Peterbilt Semi

**Chapter 2: Peterbilt Semi**

I was thankful when the day finally ended and I could go home. I was walking home with Lucas and Fiona in silence.

We were almost home when I spotted a Peterbilt Semi truck across the street. I raised an eyebrow and got closer to it. It was blue with reddish orange flames. My uncle, Rick, was always hanging around when I was younger and he loved cars. I guess I rubbed off on him. What was a Peterbilt Semi doing here? I reached out to touch it.

"Annie? What are you doing?" I snapped my hand back and turned to Lucas and Fiona, who I had left across the street.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something," I lied. I was a terrific at lying, if I say so myself. Lucas gave me a suspicious look, but shrugged it off. Fiona was too busy chatting away minutes on her phone. I walked back to them and we went up to the front door. I shoved my house key in the keyhole when I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned my head slightly to see that the only ones outside were Lucas, Fiona, and I. Lucas gave me a worried look, which I returned with a reassuring smile.

"We're home!" Lucas dashed right pass me, probably to play basketball in the backyard. Fiona climbed up the stairs without a word. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom. Mom had long beautiful black onyx hair and cobalt blue eyes. She was reading a few papers that were scattered on the granite countertop and a pen in her hand. She had on a gray suit with her hair tied in a tight bun.

"Welcome home Annie, how was your day?" She asked. I snagged a grape from the bowl of fruit on the counter.

"Good. What are you doing Mom?"

"Getting ready to go to another trial, just studying some evidence before-hand." Mom was a lawyer, a heck of a good one too. For the past two and a half years of solving cases, she has never lost a case.

"I see. Where's Dad?"

"He just left to the supermarket," she said and checked her watch. "Oh my, I have to leave. I'm sorry honey, will you three be alright alone for a while?" I nodded.

"Great. Tell your father that I'll be home around ten so just eat dinner without me," She said walking out to the garage.

"Wait Mom!" I called after her. "What's with that truck across the street? Someone moving?" She glanced out the window and shrugged. Mom wasn't familiar with cars, only driving them.

"It's been here for a few hours now, I'll ask when I get the chance," She said and ran off. I sighed, going in the living room and plopping on the couch. I proceeded to start on my homework. I glanced out the window and at the Peterbilt. That thing was starting to give me the creepers. I drew the curtains closed, blocking my view. Half an hour later I heard the front door open.

"Hey Dad," I said. Dad came in with grocery bags. Dad had chocolate brown hair and optimistic black eyes.

"Hey sweety," he said and gave me a kiss on the head. I smiled. Dad was a stay-at-home-dad, except he should be a chef. He has a lot of spare time on his hands, so he invents his own new recipes.

"Mom said she'll be home late," I said, starting to pack my homework back into my backpack.

"Alright," I heard him call from the kitchen. "Hey did you see that Peterbilt?" I heard him let out a low whistle.

"Yeah, now that is what I call a sweet ride," I said. I heard him chuckle. "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna, your favorite." I smiled. I truthfully didn't like lasagna _that_ much, only Dad's. He adds something to all his dishes to make them taste one-hundred times better. He won't tell anyone though what it is.

That night after dinner I crawled into bed in my pj's. I looked out my bedroom balcony glass doors to see the Peterbilt still there. I scrunched my eyebrows together and walked up to my balcony doors, opening them. There was something about that Peterbilt that was drawing me to it. I bit my lip before shutting them and returning to my bed. Mom and Dad would think I'm going crazy if I walked outside in the middle of the night to go check out a truck.

I tucked myself underneath my covers and soon sleep engulfed me. I was rudely woken up a few minutes later by a loud car engine and then followed by whirs and buzzes. My eyes shot open and teeth clenched. No one, and I mean, _no one _wakes me up without a free ticket to hell. I stomped to my balcony, flinging open the doors and getting ready to give the person a piece of my mind. However, it all changed when I saw it wasn't a someone, but a _something_.

Before me stood a 32ft tall robot. It was a little silver, but more red and blue. It's shield covered most of it's face. Something about it made me think it was male. The robot looked around, as if searching for something.

"Holy shit." I hadn't expected that to come out. I didn't know how, but it had heard me. The robot turned and faced me. It's shield only allowed me to see it's gentle blue eyes. Or optics? My breath hitched in my throat as I waited to see what his next move was.

A large air force jet flew overhead. It then started to transform into a big mechanical robot just like the one in front of me. However, this one was completely different. This one was black with blood red eyes. It was about 28-30ft tall. It tried to jump on top of the other one, but it sprang into action.

The red and blue one grabbed it by it's chest plates and threw it; far. It ran after it making the ground rumble. I was knocked backwards and stumbled into my room, falling on my butt. A lot of lights around the neighborhood turned on and I could hear my parents freaking out. My mouth was agape. I quickly slipped on a jacket and sneakers. I climbed down to the ground from a tree next to my balcony and chased after it.

It was a crazy thing to do. My body moved on it's own and I couldn't do anything to stop it. All I did was let my mind guide my way.

My house was on a hill and we only had one next door neighbor, the other side was a forrest, which was where the fighting robots were headed. I could hear loud crashes of metal as I got closer. I ducked and swerved trees as I got closer and closer to the two robots, falling multiple times. Why did I have to be so clumsy? Finally, I hid behind a thick tree and looked out to see the two robots in close combat.

They threw punches at each other. The red and blue one was getting an upper hand. Finally, he turned his left hand into a blazing fiery yellow-orange sword and sliced it's arm clean off then his other arm turned into a canon, blasting the black robot in the chest. Then his arms both turned back to how they were before.

Overhead, I saw another jet flying and start to slowly form into another robot thing. By it's shining red eyes, it looked like it was coming after the red and blue one from behind.

"Behind you!" I screamed. I didn't know what compelled me to warn it, something just told me that it was the good guy. The red and blue robot turned in time to get hit in the face by the black one. Ouch, that looked like it hurt. The red and blue one stumbled back, but came back to give the black one a uppercut of it's own. I watched in amazement as the blue and red robot battled the black robot so gracefully. It was as if it were a routine and this were all just a show.

Finally with a blow from his cannon, the black one fell. I was going to cheer, but then the red and blue robot walked towards my hiding spot. I got into a ball form and stayed as still as possible, praying that he wouldn't see me. However, to my horror, he did.

"Come out, you have nothing to fear," he said. He had a deep voice that sent shivers throughout my body. I slowly retreated from my hiding space. He had lifted his face shield and I could see a better view of his face. His face was made out of metal, but made him look very much human-like. What caught my attention were the bright blue gentle optics that I could feel stare through me.

"What is your name?" He got down on one knee, trying to make himself less intimidating. I gulped.

"Annie, Annie Catalano," I said quietly. I wasn't sure if he heard.

"Where did you get the item you are wearing around your neck?" I glanced down at my necklace. It was shining brighter than usual.

"M-My great-grandfather gave it to me. He said that it would give me good luck," I stuttered. You would too if you were talking to a giant alien robot thing! Or maybe it's Japanese, well that could be an answer. How does it know English though? He didn't say anything, his face looked like it was lost in thought.

I heard my mom, dad, and siblings call my name.

"I need to go, my family's looking for me. Hide or something!" I said. What would they think if they saw me with a giant robot! I turned around and in a moment heard whirs and other gears running. When I turned back around, the robot was gone and the Peterbilt was in it's place. Something told me that I was gonna have to get used to that. It drove off, deeper into the forrest.

Fiona emerged from the trees with a flashlight in her hand. Her arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"Annie where were you?" Fiona immediately asked. I could see she was close to tears and her body shook violently. "When the earthquake happened and all those aftershocks daddy went to your room to look for you, but he said you weren't there. We went to go search for you. How did you end up all the way here?"

Earthquake? I guess that was a good enough explanation, better than giant Japanese robots. How was I going to explain running off into the middle of the woods though?

"Uh." She waited for my answer. "I was on my balcony and I climbed down the neighbor's tree when the earthquake happened. The aftershocks sent me tumbling down into the woods." I hated lying to Fiona, we were so close, but if I told her the truth she would probably think I'm nuts. I prayed that she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"I'm so glad your safe," she said hugging me tighter. I stroked her head and gulped down my guilt.

"I'm glad your okay too. Come on, let's go find Mom, Dad, and Lucas," I said. She nodded and we went off looking for them. Fiona didn't let go of my arm the entire time, like I would disappear if she let go. Soon we emerged from the forrest and into the street where I was hugged by three more people. Ambulance bustled around, helping injured people

"Are you hurt?" Mom asked checking my body for any cuts or bruises. Truthfully, I was only covered in dirt. Maybe scratched up knees and arms from falling, but other than that, I was okay. A few paramedics checked me over and asked me a few questions. They concluded that this was all just a sudden earthquake. I was probably the only one that knows what really happened.

The next day, before we left for school, someone rang the doorbell. I opened it to see a man in a suit. He had neatly cut black hair and a stone-cold expression on his face. A few guys in black suits and pitch black glasses stood behind him.

"Are you Miss. Annie Catalano?" he asked. I nodded.

"I am Agent Seymour Simmons, you'll have to come with us."

* * *

><p><strong>Simmons is in the picture! What will happen?<strong>

_**ReddannaXXXHolly: Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**MaysHere: lol glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**gms: Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**UndeadSheWolfxx: thanks for reviewing :)**_

**Your reviews mean a lot to me :)**

**~HAHE~**


	3. Autobots

**Chapter 3: Autobots**

"I am Agent Seymour Simmons, you'll have to come with us." What? Dad came to the door.

"Excuse me, but you will not be taking my daughter anywhere," he said. He pushed me behind him.

"I am sorry sir, but I have the authority to." Agent Simmons took out a badge and showed it to Dad. "This badge allows me to do whatever I want."

"Excuse me, I am a lawyer and you have no right taking my daughter away without an explanation," Mom said, stepping in the conversation. I loved it when she went all lawyer on a person. Agent Simmons sighed.

"We believe your daughter has made contact with a N.B.E." What? "Non-Biological Extraterrestrial." Extraterrestrial? An image of the giant robots from last night flashed in my mind. How could they have known about that?

"Now listen here, my daughter is not involved with any aliens! You've got the wrong person here!" Mom demanded. Agent Simmons made a motion with his hand and a man behind him held Mom back.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, poking his head out from the kitchen. Another man grabbed Dad and another grabbed me, starting to drag me outside. I tried putting up a fight, but this guy was just way to strong.

"Annie! Where are you taking my sister!" I heard Fiona scream. Everything was moving so fast. I could hear Mom screaming lawsuits against them and Dad kept calling my name and telling me that everything was going to be alright. I caught a glimpse of Lucas. He was being held by two big scary men, who were having a tough time. Fiona was a stone, she didn't even flinch when the man grabbed her and forced her to the ground.

I was shoved into the back of a car with a man in black on my left and another one on my right. I looked out the window to see my family being dragged and shoved into another car. Agent Simmons got into the passenger seat of the car I was in. I tried to fix my glasses because during the struggle they were now dangling from my face. When I tried to reach up, I found something restraining my hands. They handcuffed me! Great, just great.

"So last night an earthquake happened near your home?" Agent Simmons asked turning around in his seat.

"Yeah, but it was a total freak accident," I said.

"And you told the paramedics that you were climbing down the neighbor's tree then tumbled down the hill and into the woods when it happened? Why were you climbing down the neighbor's tree in the first place?" he asked. Damn. I was stuttering over my words, one wrong move and he could have me thrown in jail for life.

"I dropped my homework and went to go get it," I lied.

"Uh huh, sure," he said obviously not believing me. "What do you know about extraterrestrial beings?"

"Aliens? You're crazy there's no such things," I said.

"We traced high-level alien readings to you exactly. Do you mind explaining that?" he asked, smirking as if he'd won. I didn't say anything. "Just as I thought." He leaned his face closer to mine.

"Look kid, I know that you know something about aliens, so cough it up," he demanded.

I noticed that we were driving toward downtown where it was almost abandoned. Other black vans were surrounding ours. Suddenly the car crashed into something. The men in the car were all bewildered, Simmons the most. Two giant metal hands wrapped around the roof of the car, breaking the windows and windshield.

"What the-!" he was cut off by a bright light shining through the what was left of the windshield. They shielded their faces from the blinding light. All I could do was turn away, which was almost no help. The roof of the car was then ripped off and the rest of the car fell with a groan. I felt my glasses slip off my face and groaned to myself.

"Holy-!" Agent Simmons screamed, looking up at the being. I looked up to see fierce blue optics bored into me. It was the giant alien robot from last night, and he looked pissed. The men in the cars around us pulled out guns and aimed it at him.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Suddenly, all the weapons went flying out of their hands and into the air. I looked in the direction and my mouth dropped to the floor.

Before me stood nine giant robots. I squinted my eyes, and tried to get a good look at each of them.

One was about 16ft. It was mostly yellow and a bit black and silver, giving it the appearance of a bumblebee. It had clear blue, sparkling optics with a circle where it's mouth was supposed to be. He looked to be the youngest one in the group.

The one that stood next to it was completely silver and bulky, 16ft. It had a round face with a mouth that looked like it was smirking. It held a big magnet in it's hand which held all the confiscated weapons.

The next one was yellow and red tinge, around 24ft. It had a square-like head, with facial features that showed he was probably the wisest out of all of them.

Next one was silver, but this one was bulkier than the other, and definitely way taller, 27ft. It had it's blaster canons out which meant that this one was probably the weapons guy.

Next was a black 15ft tall robot, but it didn't have blood red eyes like the one before. It's eyes were dark blue. It had big tires as feet, unlike the others who had metal plate feet and two metal swords for hands.

The next two looked a lot a like, twins maybe. One was orange and the other was green. They had big buck rusted metal from their mouths that looked like buck teeth and goofy playful blue eyes. They were both about 11 ft tall.

The next, had a strange resemblance to Albert Einstein. Around, 15ft.

Finally the last one was the one that caught my attention the most. It was bright apple red and black. It had deep light blue eyes. It was about 18ft tall and it's stance showed that it was probably good at hand to hand combat fighting.

The red one's head turned toward me and I gave it a sheepish smile, which it returned with a comforting one.

"Uh, hi," Simmons squeaked out. He was looking around at all the robots surrounding him.

"You are not surprised to see us?"

"Look Sector Seven protocols say that I'm not authorized to talk to you, except tell you that I'm not authorized to talk to you," Simmons stammered. I rolled my eyes.

"Take the restraints off of her." One of the guys next to me and took the cuffs right off. I took the chance to retrieve my glasses and place them right back on my face. "Get out of the vehicle." The men in the car with me practically jumped out.

I stalked up to Agent Simmons.

"You'll answer my questions and you will now," I demanded. "Where is my family, what is Sector Seven, and how do you know about these aliens?" I sounded more confident than I thought. Maybe being around giant alien robots that are on my side gave me a boost.

"Now listen kid, I ask the questions and you answer them, not the other way around," he said and started to take out his badge. I snatched it from him.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed.

"Take off all your clothes," I said.

"Excuse me!" I waved the badge in his face.

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want and get away with it," I said in a sing-songy voice and waved the badge in his face. He grumbled and removed all of his clothes. Can you blame a girl for trying to have a little fun? I started to handcuff the other guys together until they were sitting all in a straight line on the curb.

When I came back to Agent Simmons he was only in his "Aloha" boxers and white tank top. I chained him to a lamppost and patted him on the cheek when I was done.

"This is a felony young lady!" he said, pissed. I smiled and threw the badge down a nearby rain drain. I walked toward the big red and blue robot who looked very amused.

"What now?" I asked. I could hear helicopters approaching.

"We find a place to talk in private. Autobots, move out," he said. All of the robots transformed into cars of all different kinds, which I didn't get a chance to look at. They all drove away one by one until only the Peterbilt was left. The Peterbilt's door swung open and I climbed in. The seatbelt strapped across my chest and clicked, then the Peterbilt drove off.

We managed to all fit into a dead alley and escape from Simmons and the other government agents. I climbed out of the Peterbilt and it transformed. I was surrounded in a fairly large circle by the giant mechanical beings.

"I have not formally introduced myself yet," the red and blue one said. He leaned down on one knee. "My designation is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"You can call us Autobots," said the yellow one. He sounded as intelligent as he looks; very.

"Autobots?" It had a nice ring to it.

"Let me introduce you to my team," Optimus said gesturing to the others. He gestured to the 16ft silver bulky one. "This is my first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz."

"What's crackin' lil' bitch," he said. "This looks like a cool place to kick it." Then he sat on a car behind him. I liked his accent, it fit him.

"Where did he learn how to speak like that?" I asked.

"We have learned your Earth language through the World Wide Web," Optimus spoke. I smiled. It just shows the power of the net. I heard some whirrs and turned from Jazz and Optimus, to the black Autobot, with big blaster canons for both of his hands. I just blinked at him.

"You feeling lucky punk." He had a gruff voice.

"Yes," I answered and smirked. He smirked right back at me, but this one was more like he was pleased with my answer.

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus scolded. "My weapons specialist." I could tell.

"I just wanted to show her my cannons," he muttered and his cannons turned back into hands.

"My medical officer, designation Ratchet," Optimus continued. I turned to the yellow robot.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said gentleman-like.

"The pleasure is mine," I said.

"Hey don't forget 'bout us!" I turned to the orange bot. He stood next to the green one. The green one hit the orange one in the back of the head.

"Stupid! Optimus was just gonna say that!" the orange one glared at the green one.

"Who you callin' stupid, stupid!" the orange one said, shoving the green one. I heard Optimus let out a heavy sigh.

"The orange, designation Mudflap and the green, designation Skids," he responded. Something told me that they fought a lot. The yellow and black one grabbed both of them and banged their heads together, ending their bickering.

"Ow! That really hurt there Bumblebee!" Skids said rubbing his head. The yellow and black bot, Bumblebee, made a whirring noise.

"Why can't he talk?" I asked.

"His voice processors were damaged when we landed on Earth. I'm still trying to fix them. He can only communicate through the radio," Ratchet explained.

Bumblebee started to play "Second to None" by Styles of Beyond and pumping his fist around. I giggled.

"This is my combat instructor. Designation Sideswipe." I turned to the swords for hands and wheels for feet robot. He just nodded to me which I returned the same gesture.

"Hello chap! The names Que!" I jumped at the sudden outburst and turned to the Autobot that looked like Albert Einstein. He had a English accent.

"My scientist," Optimus finished. Well that makes sense. "Finally my best spy. Designation Mirage. Also known as your guardian." I turned to the red one.

"It's very nice to meet you." He had an Italian accent which made me blush slightly.

"As I to you," I said. I turned my attention back to Optimus. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here on Earth?"

He hesitated before answering. "We were once a peaceful race." The ground around me started to crack. I knew it was some kind of hologram projection, but I was still terrified at the scene before me. A barren metal-like planet was before my feet, where battles had probably were lost and won. "It all changed when Megatron betrayed us." A large black robot with the most blood thirsty eyes I have ever seen, appeared before me. I cowered before it.

"Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons, a group of Autobots that want to rule Cybertron for their own. Shortly after, the war between the Decepticons and Autobots began." Flashes of battles rang out. Autobots, and Decepticons alike, died before my eyes in horror. "Before the war ended, the Allspark, a cube able to bring mechanical and electronic objects to life, was lost into space. Megatron desperately went after it, but crashed into Earth as a result."

An image of a intricate spaceship flying off into space ended the projection.

"When Megatron landed on Earth he was still in search for the Allspark. Your great-grandfather William Catalano discovered Megatron years after. Part of the cube's power was transferred to a stone that he retrieved and gave to you. It is hanging around your neck at this moment."

"How did you find out about my necklace in the first place and how my great-grandfather gave it to me?" I grasped the stone protectively.

"We were able to sense the large energon readings that point to you," Optimus answered. "We need it so that we may track down the actual cube's coordinates and retrieve the Allspark before the Decepticons do."

"We also did a little research on your family through the web while we were at it," Que added.

"If the Decepticons get ahold of it, they'll most likely find the Allspark. It also means the end for your planet and the entire human race," Ratchet said. I gulped.

"You may or may not help us," Optimus spoke. "It is your choice." I was still weighing the fact that my lucky charm was going to be used to trace down a intergalactic device that could destroy the human race. I felt like there was a weight on my shoulders. I kept trying to tell myself this was all a dream and even tried harder to convince myself to wake up. No matter what I tried, this was the real thing.

I slowly unclasped my necklace and held it out to Optimus. He reached out for it, but in a moment an explosion went off next to us. I ended up banging my head against a brick wall and slide to the ground in agony. I felt strong arms grab me and a loud ringing in my ear. I felt something sticky trickle down my forehead and gingerly touched it to be met with a stinging go throughout my head. I looked at my hand, blood. My hand still clutched my necklace and I quickly put it back on, fumbling the entire time. I saw something else fly and smack right onto the pavement next to me; my glasses. I gently grasped it, and cursed to myself seeing a large crack in the left lens. I shoved my broken glasses into my pocket.

I turned my head and squinted to see the Autobots get away, except one. It was Bumblebee. They had him chained down with large coils and he didn't bother fighting back. Soon a red Ferrari drove up and transformed into Mirage. I watched as he sliced the restraints off Bumblebee, while dodging the bullets getting shot at him.

"Go my friend, go!" he shouted. Bumblebee hesitated before transforming to a yellow Camaro and driving off. Mirage was about to follow, until a cord shot out and caught him in his tracks. I watched in horror as they froze him and tied him up.

"M-Mirage," I muttered. He somehow heard me and turned his head slightly toward me. His mouth lifted into a sad smile. I felt myself lifted up and handcuffed all over again. I didn't bother to fight, my head was swimming in mud. His eyes were filled with sorrow and I couldn't bare to look at them, which I could barely see. I was shoved into the back of a police car, with Simmons in the passenger seat fully clothed.

"Damn bastard," I spat in his face. He just wiped his face and smirked at me before I went out cold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jinxed just in Time: I know it was kinda silly of me to put in Japanese robots, it seems ridiculous now that I read it over. Thank you for your opinion<strong>_

**I'm still a new writer, for TF at least, and I'm not very used to it. I'm more comfortable writing for anime, but I want to expand my writing. Unlike some authors I don't delete a review that criticizes (or flame if you wanna put it that way) about my writing nor hate the person that wrote it. I truthfully like it when people tell me so that I may become a better writer personally.**

**R&R :)**

**~HAHE~**


	4. Allspark

**Chapter 4: Allspark**

"Oh, Maggie I think she's waking up," a male voice said.

"Glen, I think you just woke her up," a female voice said. She had a English accent.

I woke up to be in a metal room with two other people. We sat at a long metal table and donuts sat on a tray in the middle. One of the people was a girl; curly blond hair, pale green eyes, tall, slender. The other person was a guy; black shaven hair, dark skin, big, shorter than the girl. They both looked at me oddly.

I felt my head and felt bandages covering it. At least they bandaged me up.

"Um...hi," I said awkwardly. The three of us talked for a while. I learned their names were Maggie Madsen and Glenn Whitmann. They were here because Maggie was here to help the government with finding out who tried to hack the US military and when someone hacked into the US military again, she went to the Secretary of Defense with it not being another country's doings. He had denied it saying she needed to provide proof. So she copied all of the data in their computers and onto a SD card and gave it to Glen to help break the code on it. However, in the middle of doing that they ended up getting tracked down by the government and sent to where they are now.

"Why did they bring you in?" Maggie asked me. Glen started gobbling up the donuts.

"My necklace turned out to be the key to a alien cube that can destroy Earth," I replied casually. Glenn nodded a few times.

"Nice," he said. Suddenly the metal door opened and two men came in. They both had on suits that had FBI on the right upper half of the chest. One moved the empty plate of previous donuts to the middle of the table. The other one threw a file on the table.

"She did it!" he suddenly burst out. I swear I jumped ten feet in the air. "She did it! It was all her fault! I was just sitting at home playing video games with my cousin when she came in! I have done nothing wrong! It is all her fault!" He kept yelling and pointing at Maggie. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"The only thing I've ever done is download a couple thousand songs off the internet, but who doesn't! I mean really!" he screamed.

"Glen shut up!" Maggie shouted.

"No you shut up!" he snapped. "Don't talk to me you criminal!" He let out a large burp and then rested his head on the table. "Oh sugar rush." I placed a hand on his back and patted gently.

"Look this is not his fault, but please listen to me," Maggie said.

"See! Can I go home now?" Glen asked getting up. One of the men pushed him back down in his seat. "Whoever hacked into your military computers downloaded a file, about her." At that she pointed to me.

"They also downloaded something about Sector Seven." My eyes widened and my ears were more alert when I heard about Sector Seven. "You have to let me see Secretary of Defense Keller before this ends in an all out war with the wrong country!" she begged. They just sighed and left. Maggie groaned.

"Why won't anyone believe me!" she pounded her fist on the table.

"I believe you." She turned her head to me and smiled. Maggie was very intelligent, I would believe maybe anything she said without question.

"Thank you Annie, if only the rest of the world was like you." This time I smiled. Glen let out a loud groan.

The men came back in. They gave Maggie and I glasses of water. They got Glen Pepto Bismol and a glass of water.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said.

Hours passed and no one had come into the room after that. Soon I found out I had fallen asleep. It wasn't until the door opened again my eyes snapped open. Maggie was leaning on the two back legs of her chair, her arms were crossed, and her feet were up. Glen had his head on the table with his hands crossed on the table under his head.

A old man came into the room. A badge on his chest read "Secretary of Defense". This must be the famous Secretary of Defense John Keller that Maggie told me about. The both woke up, sitting up quickly and slightly startled.

"You two are coming with me," he said gesturing to Maggie and I. "You're going to be my advisors."

"Me too?" Glen asked. He turned to Glen.

"Who's he?" he asked Maggie.

"Uh...our advisor," she said. He hesitated before answering.

"He comes too," he answered. The three of us were lead to a helicopter and another man sat with us, probably to make sure we didn't do anything suspicious or stupid. I looked out to see that we were headed to the Hoover Dam. The sun was also rising over the horizon.

We got out of it and looked over the edge like tourists. I felt something glow in my pocket. I fished out my necklace. I was lucky that they hadn't taken it from me. I quietly latched it around my neck where it belonged when Glen and Maggie were still gawking over the edge. Over it was a military base at the bottom of the Hoover Dam.

We walked behind Secretary of Defense Keller as he walked pass a few military soldiers. I felt like I didn't belong here. Thee men have given their lives to protect our country, earning their way to this position. Now look at why I'm here: my great-grandfather gave me a necklace.

"Team attention!" one of the soldiers said, probably the captain. They saluted Mr. Keller (since I don't want to keep repeating Secretary of Defense Keller all the time).

"At ease," he said. The soldiers put their arm back to their sides. "Captain, Sergeant, I got your intel excellent work." He spoke to the tall lean man at the end and stood next to the man next to him who was dark skinned man who was also lean.

"Thank you sir. What about the gunships?" I didn't follow their conversation. I probably couldn't understand most of it anyway. I looked to the person in front of me to see Agent Simmons.

"Hey. I think we got off on the wrong foot," he said and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "Want anything to eat? Coffee? Mocha cappuccino?" I glared at him.

"Where is the red robot you captured?" I demanded. I hadn't told Maggie or Glen about the Autobots; it had slipped my mind.

"Robot?" Glen asked. Him and Maggie both stood on either side of me. A man walked up next to Agent Simmons. He had light brown hair and a goatee; he wore pitch black glasses over his eyes. A badge on his chest read "Thomas Banachek" and another read "Head of Research Division".

"Listen young lady. You are not permitted to ask questions just answer them," he said.

"Alright, then Mr Banachek. Just let the red alien robot go, let my family go free, and I'll start answering your questions," I said smirking. Before he could retort I added one more thing. "If you don't then I'm not saying a word, and I have a lot of useful information for you."

Mr. Banachek hesitated before answering. "Fine, come with me." I followed him with Agent Simmons trailing behind. "And it's Agent Banachek to you."

"Clever girl," he muttered.

"Uh Annie?" Glen asked. I turned to him. "Maybe it was the sugar rush, but I don't recall you mentioning anything about alien robots!" I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry it kinda slipped my mind. Don't worry though, I have a feeling you two will find out more soon," I said and walked ahead of them a little.

The three of us and the other soldiers were being lead by Agent Simmons, Agent Banachek, Mr. Keller, and a few other men, inside the base.

"You all are here because you all have been in contact with N.B.E." Agent Simmons said.

"N.B.E?" a dark skinned soldier asked. He was probably the Sergeant that Mr. Keller was referring to.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrial," I answered. He turned to me, surprised that I was the one that answered.

"Correct. Try to keep up with the acronyms," Agent Simmons said.

"Hey," I turned to the lean soldier who I guessed was the Captain. "What's your name?"

"Annie Catalano, made contact with a N.B.E." I didn't know what my title would be, so I went with the obvious.

"Captain William Lennox, everyone calls me Will, almost got my ass blasted off by N.B.E." I could already tell this was a start to a beautiful friendship. "And this is Sergeant Robert Epps, also almost got his ass blasted off by N.B.E." He gestured to the dark skinned man.

We were lead down a brick tunnel and to an open room. Inside was a giant black robot and without my glasses I couldn't really see the details. However, I did see the familiar bloody read eyes. My mind screamed one word: Megatron. He wasn't like in the hologram Optimus had shown me. This one was un-moving while the other one was active and ready to kill.

"What you are about to see is completely classified," Agent Simmons said.

"Dear God, what is this?" I heard Mr. Keller say. I didn't bother to listen to the response. I was too busy staring at the being that is capable of destroying Earth and us with it.

"This is N.B.E1. Our first extraterrestrial," I heard Agent Simmons say.

"It's Megatron," I accidentally let out.

"Mega-what?" Glen asked.

"Megatron, leader of the Decepticons," I said.

"He has been here since 1935," Agent Banachek answered. "Your great-grandfather along with a few other men, made one of the greatest discoveries in history." I felt proud of my great-grandfather.

"Basically, you're looking at the source of modern age. Microchips, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all of it. All by studying N.B.E1," Agent Simmons said.

"And you didn't think the US military might need to know your keeping an alien robot in the basement!" Mr. Keller scolded. He probably felt betrayed that he wasn't informed about Megatron, considering his high-rank status and all.

"Until these events we've had no threat to national security," Agent Banachek calmly said, as if rehearsed for a situation like this.

"Well now, you have one," Mr. Keller said. "Now the real question is: why come to Earth?"

"The Allspark," I said. "it's a cubed shaped device. N.B.E1, or as his real name is, Megatron, came to Earth searching for it. He wants the cube, so that he may transform human technology to take over Earth and the entire universe."

"Are you sure?" Agent Banachek asked. By the distress in his voice, it meant that he knew something that I didn't.

"You know where it is I am guessing?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Come with me," he said and we followed him to another room. It was yellow stoned and windows opposite from the door that showed another room.

"You are about to see our crown jewel." I looked out it to see a huge cube shaped thing in a ginormous room through the window. Even without my glasses I could see the large hieroglyphics on it. Scientist bustled around it.

"The First Seven, or the founders of Sector Seven, didn't discover it until 1913." I turned to see seven portraits of men and in the middle of it a sign that read "The First Seven". "The hieroglyphics on it, match the one's on N.B.E1. President Hoover had the dam built around it. It's four football fields thick concrete, perfect for hiding it's energy from being detected by the outside world.

"If I may," Maggie spoke up. "What kind of energy does it store?"

"Good question young lady. Come." It seemed like we were following this guy around all day. We were lead into a metal room with a glass box in the middle that was connected to giant wires and other complicated things I couldn't figure out.

"They will have to lock us in," Agent Simmons said. I suddenly felt a bit claustrophobic. I glanced at the wall behind me, so did Epps.

"Wow, looks like Freddie Krueger was here," Epps said. There were large claw marks made into the metal, and they looked deep.

"Naw, that's Wolverine! See look it only has three blades, Freddie Krueger has four," Glen said and made a scratching motion with his hand then started laughing. Agent Simmons cleared his throat.

"If you're done joking around," Agent Simmons said. "Now does anyone have any electronic devices?"

"I got a cell phone," Glen said tossing his phone to Agent Simmons. We all put special goggles on and Agent Simmons opened the phone and put it in the box. Everyone leaned in, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"We were able of taking the cube's energy and transfer it to that box," Agent Banachek said. He pulled a few levers and a bright light flashed in the box. Suddenly the phone started jittering and then it transformed into a little Decepticon spider thing. It started shooting at us, but the box prevented it. It banged it's head on the glass and kept lashing out on the box. I noticed the Decepticon symbol on it.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie exclaimed. I was thinking more creepy. She moved back a little.

"Yeah, mean little sucker!" Agent Simmons said. It looked like it was about to break the box open and I got back a little. "Like a Energizer Bunny sent from hell."

"Man the thing's gonna break the box," Agent Banachek said. He pulled a lever and a shock went on inside the box. The smoke inside it clear and all that was left of it was crisp metal. I felt a little bad for the thing, even though it would've caused trouble, it never got a chance.

"Sir, we have N.B.E readings approaching base!" I heard someone say through a communicator.

"What specifically?" Agent Simmons asked.

"It's pointed at specifically at a group of cars heading out way. They seem to be lead by a Peterbilt Semi." My head popped up when I heard "Peterbilt Semi".

"Move out!" Agent Simmons commanded. Before I could respond they ran out, Maggie, Glen, and I following. When we made it outside, the soldiers were surrounding the Autobots in their car form and they all had weapons pointed at them.

The Autobots all transformed and started pointing their weapons at the humans. I moved passed the other soldiers and to the Autobots.

"Put your weapons down! All of you! They won't hurt you!" I tried. The military soldiers didn't budge, their hands trembled as they aimed at the Autobots.

"Yo man we didn't do nothin' wrong! Don't point that gun at me!" Mudflap yelled.

"Man can we blast their stupid aft's off yet Optimus!" Skids asked, his canon getting ready to fire.

"Stand down." I turned to Optimus. He was the only one who didn't have his canon or any other weapon out. He stood tall and leader-like.

"What! Can't I just blast one of em'!" Skids complained. Optimus gave him a stern look. The Autobots all put their weapons away. The military soldiers still had their's up, but some hesitated to put their weapon down.

"You see! They come in peace!" I yelled at them. "Now put your weapons down!"

"Hold your fire, for now." I heard Mr. Keller command. The group of soldiers put their weapons down. I turned to Optimus, he bent down on one knee and put his hand down, palm up, and gestured me to climb on. I did. He gently lifted his hand so that he was face to face with me.

"What happened to your cranium?" he asked.

"Oh this?" I lifted a hand to the wrappings on my head. "It's nothing don't worry about it." He looked a bit weary.

"Optimus, I found the Allspark," I said. He looked surprised.

"Where is it? We sense that the Decepticons are coming here soon," he spoke. I glanced down at the military on the ground around me.

"They have it," I said. His eyes were filled with rage and I could see them darken a few shades. "But don't worry. I'll get it for you."

"Please hurry," he said and gently put me down on the ground. Agent Simmons was in front of me. I crossed my arms and looked him dead I the eye.

"You still didn't put up your part of our deal," I said. He looked a bit confused. "Family. Robot. Free. Now." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, come with me," he said and lead me to a large chamber and I gasped when I saw what was inside. Mirage was retrain on a large table with scientists doing tests on him. I caught his eye; they were filled with pain. Just looking at him made me want to cry. I put on a brave face and turned to Agent Simmons.

"Well?" I asked. He sighed once more before saying in a loud voice.

"Let the big alien robot thing go!" I smiled when I saw Mirage get up, but then he aimed his blades at them. The humans just gawked at him.

"H-Hey Mirage! Mirage!" I called to him. He looked down at me. "It's okay. They won't hurt you." He slowly put away his wrist blades.

"The Allspark!" he said looking around the room. "I can sense it very close by!" I put a hand on his foot.

"Don't worry, I can take you to the Allspark, and the other Autobots," I said. He nodded and turned into his car form. He followed me to the room with the Allspark. The other Autobots were already there; which amazed me that they could all fit and in their robot form. He transformed and gazed at it. Bumblebee put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad...you're okay...my friend!" Bumblebee said. Mirage nodded to him and his mouth lifted into a smile. I turned to Agent Simmons, who was standing behind me.

"Family," I said. He growled at me.

"Your family is in a US Federal prison in Washington D.C. They'll be let out in a few hours," Agent Simmons grumbled. "Happy kid?"

"Very," I smirked and turned back to the other Autobots.

"Man, he's doing something to that thing," I heard Epps say.

I saw Optimus put two hands on either side of the giant cube, he looked like he was concentrating hard on it. The hieroglyphics on the cube started to glow bright blue and the cube started to fold itself up. It disassembled itself quickly until it grew smaller and smaller. We watched in amazement as it turned from a huge cube into something that Optimus could hold in the palm of his hand.

A siren went off and the Autobots looked around in distress. Ironhide brought out his cannons.

"Man what's going on!" he shouted flailing his canon's around. A soldier came running up to Agent Simmons.

"N.B.E1 is defrosting sir!" My eyes widened.

"N.B.E1?" I turned to Optimus and gulped.

"Megatron," I said. "N.B.E1 is Megatron."

"Just let me take care of that stupid glitch!" Ironhide said, warming up his canon.

"No Ironhide. There are too many lives here at risk, we have to get the Allspark away from here, now," Optimus said.

"He's right," Lennox said. "Mission City is only twenty-two miles from here. We can hide the cube there. We need to get in contact with the air force."

"No we can't," Mr. Keller said speed walking up to us. "All communication to the outside world is out. We can't get word in or out." Then he turned to Agent Simmons.

"This place has to have some kind of radio-link!" he said.

"Sir you have to think of something, and fast. Men move out!" Lennox said. Him and the other soldiers started preparing.

"The alien archives!" Agent Simmons bursted out. "It has this really old radio! I'm not sure if it can work though. We need someone to hack into it."

"Glen can!" Maggie suggested. "He can hack into anything!"

"W-Wait what! Maggie this is high-level technology! You expect me to-"

"Fine, you two come with me" Mr. Keller said, cutting off Glen. He turned to me. "You, the soldiers, and your alien friends gets that cube away from here and to Mission City. We'll hold off N.B.E1 as long as we can." I nodded.

"Annie," Optimus said to me. He handed me the cube. "We trust you in care for the cube."

"W-What? Why me?" I asked taking it from him.

"If anything happens to any of us, we ave faith in you to keep the Allspark safe from the Decepticons," he spoke. I gulped.

"Optimus," I whispered.

An explosion came from behind me. I hugged the cube to my chest as I flew through the air. I thought it was going to end like before, but I felt something gently curl around my body and lean against something hard and metal. I looked up to see Mirage. He held me against his chest in a protective stance. I felt safe in his arms.

"We have to move," Optimus said. "Now." The Autobots all transformed and zoomed off. I was sitting in the driver seat of the red Ferrari. The cube was in my lap and the seatbelt strapped itself across my chest. Lennox was commanding soldiers to their places outside. He took a moment to look through the window at me.

"We'll provide coverage for you," he said. I nodded. "You're a soldier now." My eyes widened.

Before I could retort he left. I placed my forehead on the steering wheel and groaned. I sighed and sat back up, placing both hands on the wheel.

"Mirage, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I asked. I placed a hand on the empty passenger seat. I felt the fabric shiver against my touch. The radio came to life. At first it was all static, but then I heard the Italian accent.

"It's okay Annie, I am alright," he spoke through the radio. "You should not worry about me though. I am your guardian, I am suppose to protect you." I ran my hand along the driver seat.

"I still care about you though," I said without thinking. My hand clamped over my mouth and my face blushed red. The radio didn't say anything; only static.

"M-Mirage?" I asked. "Are you okay? I-I didn't mean what I said that way. Like I do care about you a lot, b-b-but." I kept stuttering useless things. I heard the radio come back to life and chuckle. I stopped my useless babbling to listen to it.

"It's okay. I know what you mean," he chuckled. I had to smile myself. He had a nice laugh. My hands started to fiddle with the cube. I had to remind myself several times that what I held wasn't a toy.

"Annie? Are you alright? You seem very...what do you say? Jumpy?" he questioned.

"It's nothing," I said almost too quickly.

"You can tell me anything Annie. I am here for you," Mirage said. Oddly enough, I took his word for it. It was something about his voice. Sincerity? Trust? Honesty? One of those three words that made me believe that he would always be there for me whenever I needed him.

"Well it's just that I'm nervous," I admitted. "What if something goes wrong? What if Megatron get's his hands on the cube? What if- What if." I was now clutching my head in my hands and my eyes were shut tight. I sighed. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

"Hey, now don't think like that," Mirage comforted. "Nothing will go wrong, I promise you that on my life. Megatron will need an entire Decepticon army if he wants to get the Allspark." I smiled slightly.

"And Annie. I know you are strong enough, you have the characteristics of a leader at heart. Us Autobots all believe you can do this. I can sense you have a heart of a soldier deep within yourself, you just have to find it." I let go of my head and patted the steering wheel affectionately.

"Thank you Mirage. You really know how to make a girl feel like she's flying." I clamped two hands over my mouth again and more laughter emitted from the radio.

* * *

><p><strong>Skyfethre: Thanks for reviewing :)<strong>

**GamerSMP117: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Jinxed just in Time: Haha thank you, I try my best. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Quick AU: I would very much appreciate it if you guys can give me some tips. I'm still a new TF writer and I wanna understand how I can make this story better for you all. So yeah, leave your tips in your reviews.**

**~HAHE~**


	5. Megatron

**Chapter 5: Megatron**

We were driving on a highway. It would take around half an hour to get to Mission City, depending on the traffic. We were making good time to Mission City. Mirage and I chatted a while to pass the time. We talked about anything we could think of. I told him about my family, how I love them, but sometimes wished I had a different family.

"Why would you want to have a different family?" Mirage asked. I shrugged.

"Sometimes I think my parents only care about Fiona and Lucas. They're so successful and are still in high school!" I said. "They're much more popular than me and certainly talented. In school I'm just considered the smart girl with no friends." I casually shrugged it off.

"I did not realize humans could be so, cruel to their own kind. On Cybertron we treat each other with the upmost respect and are all companions," Mirage described.

"Humans are still a developing race, in my opinion. We have much to learn, and still we think we are the highest race out there. You Autobots are much more advanced than us, you could teach humans a thing or two," I said. I rolled down the window and let my hand rest on the side of the Ferrari. "Enough about me and my sad life." He chuckled.

"Alright," he answered. We settled in a comfortable silence. Mirage already seemed like a close friend to me. Someone I could talk to about anything and will give me the best answer. It relieved me that I can actually make friends with _someone_. Even though that _someone _is actually an alien.

I heard mechanical whirs and popped my head out the window. I looked at the road behind us to see a Buffalo armored vehicle driving way over the speed limit, along with a police car and a army tank. I looked at all the vehicles oddly. I only saw three black military vehicles trail behind us, where had those three come from?

Suddenly the Buffalo started to transform. I moved closer and squinted my eyes to get a better look. I ended up having to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Annie! Stop what you are doing! You will get hurt!" I heard Mirage yell through the radio. I ignored him. I saw Optimus transform and the Buffalo transformer tackled him over the highway. I leaned out a little more until my grip slipped and I tumbled out of the red Ferrari.

"Annie!" I heard Mirage call. I fell out the window and skidded against the ground. The cube fell next to me. However I was dangerously close to the edge of the highway and the cube was threatening to fall. I reached out to grab it, but it slipped between my fingers. This day just got better and better. By instinct I did only what I could've done.

I jumped.

I tucked the cube in my chest and I prepared for impact, closing my eyes tightly. I felt metal instead of concrete and something gently wrap around my body. I opened my eyes a crack before opening them all the way. Optimus clutched me in his coiled hand tightly while taking on a the Buffalo. I could see a symbol on it's forehead. It was a lot like the Autobot symbol, but gave off the image of danger. I had seen that sign. I recognized it from what Mirage had explained to me in our conversations together. He explain that it was the symbol of the Decepticons.

The Decepticon gave Optimus a hit in the face, but Optimus returned with a punch where the stomach was. Then tossed him off the highway and to the ground. He followed after it. The whole time his hand, and my body, never leaving his chest.

His other hand brought out his sword and sliced the Decepticon's head clean off. At first it just stood there, trying to catch it's footing. Then, with a big groan, it toppled over. His face shield came down and the hand that carried me went up to his face. His blue optics pierced through my living soul.

"Annie, what were you doing? You could've gotten yourself killed, also endangering the Allspark," he asked. His voice rose an octave in anger.

"I'm sorry, my interest got the better of me. Then the cube fell and, and," I kept muttering apologies and other nonsense. I felt like I was the weaker one, the one that always gets in the way at the worst time. I hung my head low and stared at the metal plates on his hands as I cradled the Allspark in my hands. He let out a sigh and stood up straight. He climbed back onto the highway and stopped one of the military cars. Lennox rolled down the window.

"Get her to Mission City, quick," he said, putting his hand on the ground. I tentatively walked off and into the military vehicle.

"Got it," Lennox replied. We made it to Mission City fast. When in the city, we stopped for a moment for Lennox to get something from the other soldiers. I sat in the military car with Epps. Lennox was outside, frantic. He handed Epps something through the window. It looked like a very, _very_, old looking radio.

"Here, I got shortwave radios," Lennox said. Epps looked just as confused as I was.

"Wait what am I suppose to do with these?" he asked.

"Well, use them," Lennox answered and climbed into the driver's seat. Epps and I both gave him a look. "What?"

"Are you serious? It looks like the dinosaurs used that piece of shit!" I said. I didn't like to curse much, but it was the truth! Lennox and Epps looked slightly amused. Lennox got in and we started driving again.

"Well the piece of shit is all we got," Lennox said.

"I can only get 30-40 miles from this thing," Epps said. "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Just then a F22 flew overhead. I would have to thank Uncle Rick for teaching me all of this mechanical information later, if I lived.

"F22 twelve-o-clock!" Lennox said. "I want plans for cover and vector Blackhawks for extraction." We all pulled to a stop and piled out of the cars.

"Air force has arrived!" Lennox said. Green smoke emitted from behind us. We watched as a F22 flew over us. Suddenly Ironhide transformed.

"It's Starscream!" I didn't know who Starscream was, but he didn't sound friendly. "Mirage help me with this!" The two started lifting a heavy long ice cream truck. Suddenly I saw something sparkle and fall from the sky. It looked like...

"It's coming this way!" I screamed.

"No, no, no, no, no! Move!" Lennox commanded. "Retreat retreat!" Everyone started to pile back into the vehicles or just run away.

"In coming!" Sideswipe shouted. The thing crashed into the truck Ironhide and Mirage set up and the force even made them tumble back. I fell to a thud next to Lennox.

"Anybody hurt?" I heard Epps call. "Is everybody okay!" Dust and rubble covered everything. I coughed and stood up, with the help of Lennox. Cuts were in multiple places on my arms. I licked my lips, only to be found that I had a cut there as well.

I heard a loud groan come from a pile of rubble. I whipped my head to see Mirage. One of his arms were torn off and he looked like he was in agonizing pain. I ran up to him, almost crying when I saw his torn off right arm.

"Blasted Decepticon," he muttered. He clutched his left hand to what was left of his right arm.

"Ratchet! Ratchet!" Ratchet came jogging up to us, careful not to squish anyone or anything.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," he tried, but his words didn't meet his eyes.

"Mirage don't strain yourself you are clearly in no condition to say that," I said cupping his face with my hands.

"She's right. We need to get you out of here!" Ratchet said. I heard Lennox and Epps arguing not far, but my attention was all on Mirage. Suddenly more explosions went off and the army tank that I saw before came rolling down the street.

"Que help me get him to safety!" Ratchet said and together they helped Mirage to a more deserted part of the city. I choked back tears as I saw them take Mirage away.

"W-Wait," he choked out. He threw something at me and I surprisingly caught it. It was a combat shotgun. Uncle Michael also liked to hunt a little as well. I had no idea where he had got it, or how. I just stared at it and then him. "Be safe Annie." I nodded before running to Lennox and Epps. I made it to them just in time to see Ironhide transform and dodge fires from the military tank. I saw Jazz drive to the tank, transform and start to rip it apart. The tank transformed and threw Jazz off of him. He landed against a building with a thud.

"Aw slag," Jazz muttered. Ironhide shot at the Decepticon. Mudflap and Skids came rolling out and transformed simultaneously.

"Yo Decepticon glitch!" Skids called. The Decepticon turned just to meet face to face with a canon, dedicated by Skids. He grabbed Skids and tossed him over his shoulder like trash.

"Yo man you just askin' for a brusin'! No one messes with my bro'!" Mudflap said and started shooting at it. Sideswipe came skidding in and jumped over the Decepticon. It all happened in slow motion. He slowly turned in mid-air and sliced part of the Decepticon's arm off.

"Fire!" Lennox shouted next to me. We started firing at the Decepticon. I quickly learned how to use the shotgun, surprisingly, and started shooting at the Decepticon. The Decepticon fell with a thud.

"Fall back! Fall back! Its Megatron!" Ratchet yelled. He came around the corner with Que and Mirage trailing behind. Citizens started to retreat to safety. My horror was awaken. I stared wide-eyed as Megatron almost blasted Mirage and Que. Jazz had been covering them, so he landed face first into concrete.

The military was helping citizens escape the Decepticon leader's wrath and I kept shooting at it. My aim was pretty off, I hated not having my sight. Curse my nearsighted traits!

"Lennox, where's that extraction plan you were talking about?" I asked. The cube was under my arm, which made it even harder to shoot.

"I need air cover now!" Lennox shouted.

I saw Megatron fly off, while carrying Jazz with him. I followed after them, leaving the Allspark behind. I could hear Lennox calling my name, but I ignored his protests. I hid behind a building. Megatron transformed and landed on a building, Jazz under his foot.

"Little Autobot scum," Megatron said. His voice was like his eyes; ready to kill. He grabbed Jazz by a leg. Jazz started shooting at Megatron. They were too far away for me to shoot.

"You want a piece of me! You want a piece of me!" Jazz screamed. Megatron grabbed Jazz's upper half and I started to panic. Suddenly another being started shooting at Megatron. I looked to see it was Mirage. His right arm was still gone, but he had a blaster in his left hand and was shooting at Megatron.

"Another piece of scum," Megatron said. I watched as Megatron let go Jazz's upper half, but use his free hand to grab Mirage by the head and then throw him far away. I gasped and closed my eyes tightly as Megatron held Jazz's upper half again. I heard a anguishing scream and then nothing.

Epps came up from behind me.

"Annie! Come on, we gotta go!" he yelled, tugging on my arm. He lead me to where Lennox was. I looked to see that the Decepticon tank was getting back up and a helicopter above transformed into another Decepticon, landing on a roof of a nearby building.

Boy were we in for some deep trouble.

"Annie!" I turned to Lennox. "I told the extraction squad to meet you on a white building and it has statues at the top. Go to the top of the building and set off this flare. The extraction team will take the cube to a safe place." He handed me a flare stick and the Allspark. I dropped the shotgun somewhere. I guess I don't need it for now. I nodded.

"Stay safe Lennox," I said. Even though I hadn't known him long, I saw him as a good friend that I would cry if anything happened to him. He nodded toward me and ran back to his men. I clutched the flare in my hand and the Allspark securely under my arm. After I was ready, I started to run in the direction he pointed to. If anyone told me I would've been all the way across the country with an alien device I would've probably slapped that person silly. Heck I could hardly believe it myself.

Just as I started to see the building that Lennox described to me, a F22 flew overhead and transformed in front of me. Shit.

"Hello little femme," he said. "Why don't you give me that cube? In exchange when I take over the world you'll be spared."

"Then what? Be made into your slave!" I said walking backwards slowly. No one was around, it was only me and Megatron.

"You are a smart one, perhaps slave wouldn't do you good. Mechanic would be a better fit: repair my fallen army Decepticon brothers. Or with your background my special tactics advisor: create battle strategies for the Decepticons. Maybe even weapons specialist will be in your future as well if you really impress me," he reasoned. His red eyes glimmered brighter than before.

"I will never agree to side with the Decepticons," I said.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Well then explain to me little one. What have any of these humans done for you? From the knowledge of what my hacker, Frenzy, told me, you were always ignored by the humans around you. Sometimes even by the lifeforms you call 'Mother and Father'." His words hit a nerve in me.

It was, sadly, true. Sometimes Mom and Dad would forget about me and pay attention to what Fiona and Lucas were doing. They mean well, and always apologized after, but sometimes I had wished that for once I would be the center of attention. That for once, the whole world praised me, just me. I know I sound conceited, but once you've lived through my shoes you'll get the feeling of loneliness at times and invisible to the world.

I kept my stance strong. I wasn't going to let this piece of scrap metal think he had the power over me.

"Also explain to me this: What have the Autobots done for you?" Megatron continued. "Come into your life, made Earth's leaders capture you. All they ever wanted was your precious piece of the Allspark, as soon as they had it they would've just destroyed the Allspark. They would not care about what happened to you after the Allspark was destroyed little femme."

My body went rigid when he reached a finger out and put it under my chin. He gently lifted my head up so that I was looking him in the eye. I felt the flare fall from my hand as it trembled slightly. My grip on the Allspark was also slipping from where it was under my arm.

"However, join the Decepticons and we shall treat you like Gods," Megatron said. The offer tempted me, I wasn't going to lie. His eyes were gleaming so bright, I thought I was going to go blind.

"Think about it little femme," he moved away from me. "You can tell your leaders that the Decepticons will fall back for now, but soon we shall come back for you and the Allspark." After those words, Megatron transformed and flew off.

I waved away the dust with my hand and coughed a bit. I heard people cry my name not far away and soon Lennox and Epps ran up to me along with a few other soldiers.

"Annie what are you doing!" Lennox asked, snapping me out of my dazed period. "Come on we gotta go!" I nodded. They lead me to the white building and covered me when I was giving the cube to the person in the helicopter when we were on the roof.

We met up with Optimus and the other Autobots when we made it back down on the ground.

"Where is the Allspark?" Optimus asked getting down on one knee.

"We gave it to the extraction squad, their hiding it somewhere in the city as we speak," Lennox answered.

"What happened to the Decepticons?" I asked.

"They just retreated. We don't know why," Sideswipe said.

"Optimus." We turned to Ironhide who carried two large pieces of torn metal in his hands. "We were too late to save him." My eyes widened in horror as I realized that the piece of metal was Jazz. Tears welled up in my eyes and a few fell. I hadn't known Jazz for long, but his faith shouldn't have been this.

"Oh Jazz," Optimus muttered, holding his comrade's remains. He looked at everyone around him. "We have lost brave soldiers today, but we have also gain new allies. I feel that the Decepticons will merge and expand their army. Megatron is not defeated yet, but I know that together, humans and Autobots alike, we shall defeat Megatron and the Decepticons."

We ended up driving home later that day. I sat inside Optimus's truck form alone. The other soldiers preferred going home by air to see their families, so when I wanted to travel in Optimus they were all surprised.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ "Annie, you aren't coming with us?" Epps asked, halfway in a plane. I shook my head._

_ "Then how shall you get back to your home?" Optimus asked walking up to the plane._

_ "I was wondering if you could drive me Optimus," I asked. I held back the blush that threaten to creep on my face. They both looked surprised._

_ "If it's okay with him we're alright with it," Epps said looking up at Optimus for his answer._

_ "Alright, if that is what you wish," Optimus said._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>We drove in silence. I didn't know why I asked Optimus to drive me home. I wanted to tell someone about my encounter with Megatron, but I didn't know who to talk to. I was thinking Lennox or Epps, but I wasn't sure if they could be much help. I was still a little iffy even if I should tell Optimus. He still seemed mad at me for falling out of Mirage and putting myself in danger. Suddenly the radio crackled to life, startling me.<p>

"You are awfully quiet. Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking," I muttered. "How is Mirage's condition?" He faltered a little before he answered.

"His injures are horrid. Megatron had impel him into multiple tall structures. Ratchet is already operating on his repairs to his arm as well," Optimus answered. I nodded.

"That's good," I said. We sat in another awkward silence. I had kept my eyes glued to the window. I was in the driver's seat and my hands were on the steering wheel. I wasn't actually driving, it was only a ploy for those nosy people.

"Um...Optimus?" I asked.

"Yes? Is there something the matter?" he asked.

"This has been on my mind a lot lately, but," I hesitated before continuing. "What was Cybertron before the Decepticons?" The question had been nagging in the back of my head for a while now. However, maybe now wouldn't be the best time to bring it up. He seemed surprised at the question.

"Where is the sudden curiosity coming from if I may ask?" he asked. I shrugged, I doubt he could see though.

"When you mentioned how Cybertron was destroyed, it got me thinking about what it was like before." Suddenly I felt like I was driving through uncharted territory, making his relive things he shouldn't have to twice. "But you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to," I quickly added.

"It is alright. I shall tell you about my planet if that is what you wish," he said. I listened intently at all the details about the once planet. I learned that it was a lot alike to Earth. Cybertron was made of metal and was a technological world: futuristic cities, that only humans could dream of, vast metallic plains, towering metal mountains, bottomless neon-lit chasms. I didn't interrupt him as his voice wafted through the air. Cybertron sounded like a beautiful place that I wish I could've seen one day.

Optimus seemed happy about talking about Cybertron. His tone of voice sounded like he was reminiscing, thinking of times he's had with other Autobots before the war. He ended up describing to me about his life, and even some Cybertonian terms. What interested me the most was his teacher Sentinel Prime.

"You were really close to Sentinel Prime, weren't you?" I asked after he was finished.

"Of course," he answered. "He was my teacher and I was his student, he taught me ever since I was a Sparkling." He had informed me that "Sparkling" was what we called child on Earth.

"Did you have a girlfriend on Cybertron?" I suddenly asked. I had no idea where that came from, it was like someone else said that.

"Girl? Friend?" he questioned.

"You know. What we call girl, you call femme. A femme that you had deep feelings for." By now my words were being controlled by someone else and I couldn't do anything, but watch. He was silent for a moment and I felt like I had crossed the line. I couldn't do anything though.

"If you mean a Sparkmate than yes and no," he said. He never mentioned anything about "Sparkmate". I don't know how, but he saw the confused expression on my face. "A Sparkmate is something what you humans call Soulmate. However Cybertonian's Sparks are merged. If one dies the other dies with it." I nodded. I was amazed by this information. I knew that sometimes in marriage if one partner dies the other gives up on life and dies as well. The Autobots and all of their ways amazed me and I wanted to learn more about them.

"Wait what do you mean yes and no?" I asked. For a moment I only heard static and then hissing of the air that sounded like someone sighing.

"Her name was Elita-1," he answered. A projection came up in front of me. It was a female Autobot. She had the body of any other female human and was mostly dark pink/very close to purple. "I do not know where she is now, nor her sisters. If she really is gone than I should be also." My heart clenched. Optimus being gone didn't suit me well.

"Well do you love her?" I asked. At first I only heard static.

"Yes," he finally spoke. I guessed that he was searching the web for the definition of "Love".

"Did she love you?" I asked. I didn't know where all these questions were going. It was silent for a while and I didn't want to dig the knife deeper than it already was.

"No," he sighed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. I felt horrible for putting him through bad memories.

"It is perfectly alright," he said, but I had my doubts. "If I may ask, do you have anyone that you care for in your life?" I shook my head and leaned back in the seat.

"No," I said. "No boy has ever been interested in plain old boring me." I shrugged it off, it was the truth and I wasn't afraid of admitting it.

"Why is that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are such a wise, brave, confident, trustworthy and beautiful young female human. On Cybertron, Cybertonian mechs admire femmes with those characteristics," he answered. I held down a blush.

"Well on Earth everyone just looks at me and they immediately think 'brainiac'. That's all anyone has ever looked me as," I said.

"If only they could see how you really are," he said. "I can see that you are more unique from other humans that I've met." I smiled and accidentally let out a yawn. I hadn't realized how late it was getting. The moon was full and up and the stars twinkled in the sky. "You should get some rest." I could see the windows tint until they were pitch black. I snuggled into the seat and I felt my eye lids start to droop.

"Optimus?" I yawned.

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean it when you said I was beautiful?" I blushed in embarrassment. It was only silence for a moment, the radio was quiet. I felt sleep start to consume me.

"Yes." That was the last thing I heard before I fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to also add: Thank you to everyone who story alerts and favorite this story! :) It means a whole lot!<strong>

_**Jinxed just in Time: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked it**_

_**Ryle Culler: thank you! and thanks for reviewing**_

_**Roc2Roll: thanks for reviewing**_

**So now our lovely Megatron has entered the story and has offered Annie a deal. Thoughts? Review them!**

**R&R as always!**

**~HAHE~**


	6. Uncle Rick

**Chapter 6: Uncle Rick**

* * *

><p>I woke up to Optimus's gentle voice.<p>

"Annie," his voice crooned. "We are at your abode." I yawned myself awake. I found myself in the driver seat of the Peterbilt. I felt the seatbelt unstrap itself on its own. I stretched out my arms and rolled my neck a few times. Ugh, I hated having a stiff neck. Whenever my neck was stiff it always ruined my whole day. I kept feeling this annoying pain that I wished I didn't want, especially when I was concentrating on important matters. Like the one at hand: explaining all this to my family.

Lennox had explained that this was all classified and I wasn't permitted to tell anyone, not even my family. I knew if I told them it was classified, Mom would lawyer up, and that would cause more attention than needed. However, who knows what would happen if I told them the truth. The government could be after me again. I shuffled in my seat anxiously.

"Are you alright? You seem...tense," he asked, worry carrying in his deep voice. I sighed and leaned my head gently on the steering wheel with my eyes closed.

"How do I tell my family?" I came out. "My mother will not stand anything classified from her." He hesitated before answering.

"I see your situation," he said. He sounded lost in his words. We were parked a few blocks away from my house. This would probably have to be one of the biggest lies I've ever told in my life. "I can assure you that you shall think of something." I turned my attention to the radio, that was currently fizzing in and out. For a 32 ft. tall alien robot he sure wasn't very helpful.

The driver's door opened and I got out. I stepped onto the sidewalk. I was in front of my house and I could see the lights on inside. I bit my lip. "Go on. You have nothing to fear." I smiled warmly at the sound of his voice and brought up the courage to walk up the driveway. The sun was just starting to touch the horizon ever so slightly. It casted a very nice glow on the house, my house.

My finger was levitated over the doorbell. Suddenly I heard a terrible wail. I quickly walked around and took a peak through the windows.

My family was gathered in the kitchen. Lucas was cradling a weeping Fiona in his arms, although he was also close to tears himself. They sat at the counter and Fiona had his shirt soaked. Meanwhile, Dad was sitting at the dinner table. His hands were in loose fists and they were pressed to his lips. He looked as if he was thinking hard on something, not noticing his two children's distress. Mom was pacing around the kitchen, talking with someone on her cell phone. She was in her jogging clothes she wore the day Agent Simmons came and took us. Her hair was in frizzles and she had a frustrated look on her face.

None of them seemed to see me, so I decided to eavesdrop for a bit. I ducked down behind the bushes and peaked out to the window.

"No! I told you before, the government took me and my family! In fact my eldest daughter is still missing!" Mom snapped at the person over the line. Fiona kept her weeping down to a whimper and the three of them listened to Mom's phone conversation. Mom paused for a moment.

"Fine," she sighed and hung up. She sat across from Dad and held her head in her hands. "My stupid boss is mad at me for missing a case, even though I tried explaining to him that I was unable to go!" She let out a loud groan and for a while they were quiet. Then I heard Fiona sniff, lifting her body from Lucas's arms.

"H-How can you be thinking about work?" she whispered, her voice raising slightly with every word. "Annie is out there somewhere and we have no idea where she is!"

"Fiona," Dad soothed, removing his hands from his lips.

"No! Don't 'Fiona' me!" she snapped standing from her seat quickly, making it tipping over with a loud thud. I winced at the sound. "My sister is out there somewhere and all you three are doing is sitting around doing nothing! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" With that she stormed off, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll talk to her," Lucas offered, but Mom stopped him.

"No Lucas. I will," she said. Without waiting for an answer, she calmly walked out of the kitchen. Dad coughed and stood from his seat.

"I'm going to go call the police again," he said and left. I bit my lip before starting to head toward the door. I was stopped by Lucas's voice. He was talking to someone on his cellphone.

"Hey man," he said with a lighthearted tone. "Yeah it's a long story about why I didn't come. No, Annie isn't here." I flinched at the way he said my name. It was filled with...hatred.

"I know that this seems rude, but let me be honest. I really don't want Annie in my life." I was taken aback. I felt a new crack form on my heart. "I know that she's my sister and all, but she's caused this family enough grief. It's her fault that Mom got in trouble at work; her fault that Dad is practically going out of his mind; her fault that Fiona is a mess; her fault for everything. Whoever took her would be doing this whole family a favor; even if Mom, Dad and Fiona won't admit it. If we had a say in this, she would never come back."The heavy metal beam that held me together completely crumbled to dust.

Something started to sting my eyes and tempted to spill. I, loudly, ran away. The tears spilled out of my eyes. I ended up running into the very large Peterbilt. I collapsed to my knees, my hands planted on the ground in front of me, and cried. Is that what Lucas really thought about me; person who just caused grief? Is that what the rest of the family thought of me as? Am I just the person that gets in the way? My sobs were soon drowned out by the engine of the Peterbilt roaring to life.

"Annie? What happened?" he asked, or more demanded. I didn't answer. My sobbing started to get heavier, and heavier; I couldn't stop. I heard the front door open and footsteps step outside.

"Hello is anyone there?" Lucas. I pursed my lips together to try to muffle my sobs. The side door of the Peterbilt opened up, I climbed in as quietly as I could. The seatbelt wrapped itself around my body and started to drive off slowly into the night. I glanced through the rearview mirrors, not to mention squint until my eyes were tiny stilts, to see Lucas close the door and walk back inside. I turned back in my seat. My body felt numb. I didn't stop my weeps of sorrow. I wouldn't have expected Lucas, my only brother, to practically beg that I wouldn't be found. I felt...betrayed; no betrayed wasn't even close to how I felt right now. It was more of a jumble of words; hurt; pain; a great melancholy that I've never discovered before. The words Lucas spoke repeated in my head like a broken record.

"Annie? What happened?" Optimus asked again in a gentler tone this time round. I bit my lip. I couldn't bear to repeat the words that I heard. I just sobbed, tucking my legs in and burying my head between my knees. I choked on my own tears. My hands raked my hair and clawed at the seat. Optimus hadn't said anything. The radio gently played classical music and my seat felt like it was massaging my shoulders and back. It helped me calm my sobs to whimpers, then whimpers to sniffling. I unrolled myself from my position and sat upright. The seat kept massaging me.

"Thank you Optimus," I whispered. I closed my eyes, trying to pry away the soaring pain through my mind. I tried massaging my head a few times, but was met with blood. I looked at myself in the rearview mirror. My bandages had come undone a little and already the wound had re-opened. Blood was starting to pool out of the gash. I groaned and tipped my forehead upward to try to stop the bleeding. I glanced toward the radio.

"Optimus do you have anything? You know to patch this up?" I asked gesturing to the gash.

"There should be a medical box underneath your seat," he answered. I put a hand gently to my forehead before reaching under the seat. To my relief I found one. I opened it on my lap. First I started to unwrap the bandages from my forehead, then sprayed some disinfectant. I winced at the contact. Then I gingerly started to wrap new clean bandages around my head. It wasn't professional, but that would have to do until we got some real help. Which reminds me...

I glanced out the window to only see trees; lots and lots of trees. There weren't any other cars on the same road and all I could see was the road ahead, with help from Optimus's headlights.

"Um...Optimus?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Where are we going?" The radio was silent; not even static came from it. I started to question myself wether or not he heard me or not. After a while of aimless driving I placed a hand on the dashboard. I felt the truck slightly shift, as if my touch startled it. The radio sputtered to life a few seconds later.

"I-Is everything alright?" he slightly stuttered. He seemed surprised at the sudden contact.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, you just startled me." I felt like there was something he wasn't telling me. I didn't feel like prying.

"Oh," I said stupidly. I really did need to expand my vocabulary more; being the most intelligent in my school didn't mean I was a walking dictionary. "Well as I was saying, where are we going?"

"We are heading to headquarters," he said. I tilted my head to the side. "My apologies. Ratchet gave me the coordinates of the base us Autobots shall be...taking refuge until further notice. It is at 34.912962 latitude and -117.931-" I cut him off.

"Um Optimus? If you hadn't noticed, I don't have a global positioning system in my head," I pointed out.

"Ah yes," he said. Was that a hint of embarrassment in his tone? "From my calculations it is in the place you humans call _Cal-i-for-nia_." My lips quirked in amusement at his pronunciation of California.

"We've been traveling for a while now," I started. "Don't you want to take a rest? You already drove cross-country once, twice and I think you might burn out. Besides shouldn't you fill up your tank?" A humming noise came from the radio.

"A rest does appeal to me somewhat. If only for a short while, I wish to get you to safe ground as quickly as possible." I blushed slightly at his words of care for me. We stopped at a rest stop shortly. I heard the engine go mute, but the radio came to life, for one more time.

"You should also get some rest." I shook my head in protest.

"I'm fine. Besides I can keep watch, in case anything...suspicious occurs," I said, choosing my words carefully. It was the least I could do, after all he had already done enough for me.

"If that is what you wish, but please do not let me rest too long. As I said, I wish to get you to safer grounds as soon as possible," he said. I nodded and opened the driver's door, gently stepping down to the ground. The engine purred in disapproval.

"Don't worry Prime, I won't wander too far. I promise I'll stay close to you," I said. The engine didn't stop, until finally it died with a sigh in defeat. I easily hooked up the Peterbilt to some well needed fuel and when I thought it was full, unplugged it and left some cash lying around my pocket.

I strolled around for a while, taking in a breath of fresh air; the Peterbilt not leaving my sight for a moment. Only a few cars were loitering around this time at night. I had no idea what time it was, but that it was late. I glanced over at a large sign that said "Welcome to Indiana!". I sighed.

My Uncle Rick lived here. Since I've been talking about Uncle Rick a lot, why don't give you a short back-story on him. He used to live with my family and I until he found a professional job in Indiana as a car engineer. It payed pretty good (or so I've heard), and it was his passion. He loves cars, more than his life maybe. Dad always told me about when they were little, Uncle Rick would always be tinkering with something in his hands. He called them "Magic Hands" which always made me giggle when I was little.

If he knew I came here by a Peterbilt Semi, he'd probably try to take it apart and put it all together again. I laughed inwardly at the thought. I kept walking around until I decided to return to Optimus, who I felt wasn't really resting. I was only a few feet away when-

"Annie?" I immediately turned to the Peterbilt. Nothing came from it; the voice was more gently and soothing than Optimus's baritone voice. I looked around until I locked my eyes on a figure. It took the light from the rest stop to figure out the stranger's facial features. The person was male, 40-50's, a shiny bald head, and a well trimmed goatee. He had a stone face, along with a broad chest which told me the person was strong, and gruff hands. He wore faded jeans, brown boots and a plain red long sleeve shirt. My eyes widened in shock. It was Uncle Rick.

"U-Uh," I stuttered. This could not be happening. I had the urge to run the rest of the way to Optimus and tell him to drive away as fast as possible. My other instinct told me to run up to Uncle Rick and give him a hug; it had been so long since I've seen him. Instead of one of those answers, I just stood there staring at him in shock.

"It's me, Uncle Rick?" he asked taking a cautious step towards me, as if I were a ghost or illusion of some kind. I tried to think of something, anything. Except my head was empty; just a hollowed hole where dust bunnies gather together. My lying box was empty, and the truth was immediately ruled out. "Annie? Are you alright, where are you parents?" I was running out of time. I started to sweat, but I don't think he could see. I clenched and unclenched my clammy hands out of nervousness. An idea occurred in my head; it was slim, but I would have to roll with it.

"Who are you?" I asked with a dazed tone in my voice. He was up close to me now, and I took a step back, my body violently shaking. His face was stricken with shock and confusion.

"You don't remember who I am?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I-I don't remember anything," I said in a shaky voice. "I-I woke up a place not far from here and just wandered here, I have no idea who I am." Do you see the game I'm playing here? No? Yes? Well I'll explain either way. In a few of Fiona's plays she's asked me to help her rehearse before; in one of them a girl had amnesia and accidentally found her father. See my game now? Yes? Good.

"Come on, your coming with me," he said, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to embrace him so much, but I've also learned from Fiona to always stay in character: in this situation I _must_. I backed away, my back hitting the Peterbilt.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I snapped and sinked down. He had hurt written all over his face which gave me a whole stomach ache of guilt.

"Please Annie, you can trust me," he said softer. He pulled something out of his back pocket; a wallet. He took out a picture and I cautiously looked at it. It was a picture of me last year; I had sent it to him VIA snail mail. I couldn't believe he kept it in his wallet; which just added more guilt. He held a hand out to me, which I shakily took. I tried my best to remember everything Fiona taught me in our little rehearsals together. I never thought I need to use lessons that my _little _sister taught me.

"That's it, now come on. Your parents, Fiona, and Lucas must be worried sick about you." He draped an arm around me and lead me to his truck. It was a 2011 Dodge Challenger, of course he would get a muscle car. I bit the inside of my cheek. _'You don't know the half of it,' _I thought miserably.

He opened the door and buckled me in, then walked around to the driver's door. My eyes kept glancing over to the red and blue Peterbilt sitting not far away. Maybe I could make a break for it. A plan started to creep its way into my cranium when that little voice inside my head kicked it out. If I did escape than that would cause a whole lot more commotion, and that would be a big fat NO.

As Uncle Rick drove away from the rest stop, I took one last long look at Optimus. He sat there, dreaming away (if he can), oblivious to the fact that I was being taken right from under his nose. I bit my lip and silently prayed that someway he could find me later. However, something strummed in my heart that our next meeting would be...very interesting.

We drove for a few miles until we came to a very nice neighborhood. Even in the dark I could tell this was one of the fancy neighborhoods. They all looked exactly the same from the street lampposts. A patio with a portico, a pale yellow and white color covered the house, about two-three stories each, some had a mahogany garage, and all the lawns were fresh newly trimmed green. With a neighborhood like this, I was surprised we didn't go to the wrong house! Or I hope we didn't.

I was also very surprised at the high-class standings. The last time I came to visit he lived in a old vintage home with the most horrid pink faded peeling paint, missing shingles, and half dead grass. The neighborhood was also a bit dangerous, so we left asap. Not a place I would like to visit again. We pulled into a driveway, which looked a lot like the others, and got out of the vehicle. We walked in silence to the patio and he pulled out a loop of keys from his pocket, then proceeded to find the right one. Meanwhile I took a seat on the bench on the patio. I took in my surroundings.

Uncle Rick had no green thumb, so I wasn't surprised when I only saw some fake plants. The welcome mat was red and in bright letters was "WELCOME". He had a tiny bird feeder that hung on the top of the portico. It had faded red paint with a white roof. I recognized it as the one Fiona, Lucas, and I made five years ago. He turned to me and followed my gaze to the bird feeder.

"That's the bird feeder you, your brother and sister gave me. I remember it was a surprise birthday party you three planned. I'll always remember that day," he said in a dreamy voice. _'I will too.' _I desperately wanted to catch up with him, but then my mind wandered to the Autobots. I didn't want to break my trust that I've built up with them. It was only a few days ago when I found out they were real, but they already wired their way into my life. Somehow I ended up getting Mirage stuck in my head. Images of the red Ferrari weaved their way into my mind.

Worries spread over my body about the red Autobot. Sure Ratchet was probably able to fix him up, but I couldn't shake off the look he gave me when Que and Ratchet were taking him away. His tattered body made me want to cry. I wish I could know what his condition was now. The thought of losing a friend (even though he's an alien) didn't please me, even if I didn't have many.

Uncle Rick draped an arm over my shoulder and lead me inside. We walked into a corridor where we took off our shoes. It had wooden floor, white walls with pictures, and a stair case on the left that stopped in the middle to make place for a platform and continued it's journey right. To the right was the doorway to a room and at the end of the hallway was the doorway to another room.

He lead me to the family room through the first doorway on the left. It was white carpeted with dark green walls giving the room an earthy feel. Across from where I stood were a pair of orange couches and a glass table in between. On the left wall was a flat screen TV in between two fairly large windows. There were pale green chairs on either side of the TV facing away from the windows. On the left was a large doorway to what looked like was a dining room. Next to the doorway was a old piano. More family pictures decorated the walls. He sat me down on the couch that faced the wall and the other couch.

"Now stay here Annie, I'm gonna call your Mom and Dad to come pick you up," he said and left through the door to the dining room. The orange couch was a little lumpy, but also soft at the same time. I took inventory of the family pictures.

Most were of him, dad, their 3 sisters, and two other brother when they were little. I recognized a lot of ones of my cousins and I at family reunions. One really caught my eye. It was a picture of Justin and I. It was the last family reunion at my house. We were sitting at the picnic table and he had a arm draped around me. Oh how I missed him; if only I was able to see him next week (if I live that long). I couldn't believe I actually made it this far; I thought in Mission City the Decepticons would've fried me to pieces.

I have the Decepticons that want to make me their little slave and are hunting me down as I speak; the government probably wants to keep my captive now that I know about N.B.E; and now my own family didn't even want me to be part of them. Yup, what a wonderful start of a week (Note the sarcasm)! Now you know why I say waking up with a stiff neck were always signs of a horrible day ahead of me.

My eyes wandered around the room to find a boombox on a small table next to the couch I was previously sitting on. I wondered if Uncle Rick had any good songs, one way to find out. I started looking for a play button, but for some reason none of the buttons were labeled. I took a guess and pressed the first one on the left side. Nothing. I tried the next three. Hmmm...that's strange. I tried the rest and still nothing.

I stared at it, questioning myself if I had broken it, when I heard a whirring of gears and mental attaching together. I looked around startled at the sounds. Suddenly I felt something cold touch my cheek. I slowly turned my head to be met with fierce blue optics.

I jumped back onto my butt and a line which could've been it's mouth quirked into a nasty smile. It spoke in a language that was foreign to me. It was more complicated than the other Cybertonian creatures I've seen so far. It was very thin and had a intricate head that was beyond words. Despite the clear blue eyes, they were filled with rage and pure evil. Decepticon. I gave a sharp gasp.

It kept speaking in a quick unfamiliar language. All I could pick up was "Megatron" and "Cube". Neither of those words sounded appealing to me at the moment. I crawled back with my hands and feet crab-like until I hit the wall. It kept creeping up to me with it's knowing smile, as if it knew I had no chance and I'd be a Decepticon slave within the next few hours.

It leaned into my face and reached out a skinny claw. I turned my face and closed my eyes tightly, slightly whimpering. I felt it touch my necklace ever so slightly. I didn't see what happened. Except for the faint bright blue light that glowed through my eyelids, all I could hear were violent whirs, buzzing, and what could've been a power outage. For a moment all I heard was silence. I opened my eyes and looked around.

On the ground a few feet away from me lay a pile of metal. I cautiously walked up to it. It was the Decepticon. It lay on the ground with small sparks still flying off of it and one of it's eyes misshapen strangely. I cautiously walked up to it. It didn't try to back away or strike. I was beginning to think I had killed it, and started to come up with ideas on how to get rid of it before Uncle Rick came back.

Suddenly it started jerking around. I backed up, sinking my body into the wall. It stopped and I let out the breath I didn't even know I held. Then it was quiet...too quiet.

Then a giant metal claw-like thing crashed through the entire left wall. I gasped and tucked myself underneath the piano. I would've screamed, but my voice was stuck in my throat. I don't think Uncle Rick will be happy about his house needing a new wall. As if on cue, he rushed into the room.

"What the-! What is that thing!" He kept stuttering with an agape mouth. The claw spun around and then retracted. Suddenly the roof over our heads started to make a cracking and rumbling noise. The roof over was torn clean off. Uncle Rick squatted down next to the piano, covering his head from debris. I popped my head from under the table, only to be met with red vicious optics.

"Hello little one." The voice gave me shivers. His gaze shifted to Uncle Rick, who cowered under his red optics. "I shall be taking the femme for a while." His protective senses kicked in and he immediately pulled me into his chest.

"No," his voice was harsh and strong, while his eyes showed fear. "You will have to go through me before you can take my niece!" Megatron let out what should've been a laugh.

"Very well then." His claw lifted up and smacked Uncle Rick and I. He put himself in front of the claw, but we both went flying into a wall. I felt as if a sumo wrestler just sat on me. My body crumbled to the floor. I could feel my bandages on my head starting to loosen.

I turned my head grudgingly to see Uncle Rick lying face down on his stomach; he wasn't moving. The worst possibilities started to fill my head when I felt something cold and hard wrap around my body. My body was lifted off the ground and I was met again with those familiar blood thirsty optics.

"Well, well, well. It looks like our paths have crossed again little femme," he spoke nastily. I heard some noise below and turned to see the Decepticon, that was previously having a alien seizure, getting up. "Well done Frenzy, you shall be rewarded later on." The Decepticon, Frenzy, clattered around happily. If I ever get the chance I'm gonna crush that thing to bits.

Megatron started to transform into a alien space jet. I sat in the driver's seat and a belt tightened around my chest. I looked around. I was inside the space jet, which was more complicated than I thought. Multiple colorful buttons surrounded me, there was only one seat inside (mine), and I could only see out of the windshield.

We were going at a high powerful speed that made my ears ring. All I could see outside the windshield were clouds and the dark sky. I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt, but it was jammed tight. Around me I heard a dark chuckle.

"Do not try to escape me. No one can save you now fe-" Through the windshield I saw a large mental hand clamp around the jet. The jet started to spin around in circles, making me sick. I swear my face turned green.

"Prime," Megatron muttered and started to go faster, not helping my nausea. I jerked forward in my seat, we had hit some sort of impact. I couldn't concentrate on anything, my whole world was spinning at a speed that started making the blood rush to my head, which didn't help my bloody forehead. I felt my eyes get heavy and I was engulfed in pure darkness as the red gooey liquid trickled down my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jinxed just in Time: Yup I love torturing my OC's hahaha. Thanks for reviewing<strong>_

_**Latina shewolf: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Roc2Roll: It's Megatron, who knows what's going on through his metal head :P Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Rapidfeather: Agreed, but Megatron always has a trick up his metal plates xD Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Jasha Maroi: I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Luna 636: Hahaha ikr! Yup you won't know til' it's done :) Thanks for reviewing**_

**I'm glad that people are liking this story :) and now Megatron as we all know him so very well has become impatient ;) We also meet Annie's uncle that taught her bout cars! how exciting is this...yeah not very much...xD**

**What will happen next? I don't know? Do you? o.o**

**~HAHE~**


	7. The Primes

**Chapter 7: The Primes**

When I first opened my eyes, I just saw a bright light; immediately I thought I was dead. I thought about all of the people I would never get to see again. If I could, I would've called a doctor to check up for my Uncle Rick. Next came my family. If I could I would get my dad to his own cooking show. If I could I would get my mom on the Supreme Court. If I could I'd get Fiona gig's on Broadway. If I could I'd give Lucas a better older sister.

But I have to remember these are all _if's_. I'll never get to do any of these things because I was dead. Instead of all these wonderful things I could give, all I would be giving was more grief. Maybe being dead was better.

I wouldn't give anyone else any grief or any problems. Yes, that's all that I was; a _problem_. The world would be better without me. The Autobots could handle, what was I good for? After I'm dead they can just take the necklace from me, I wouldn't be needing it. They can save the human race, they can find some other girl to carry it and help them. I was no military girl. I'd probably be the most useless person in the middle of a battlefield. I'd just be a _problem_.

Then another thought came to me, why am I still thinking? Would I even have thoughts if I was dead? I doubt it. I tried opening my eyes a little wider. I saw a little part of a barren landscape.

"Wake up little one." You know I'm really starting to dislike being called little. I ain't that short! And yes smart people still say "ain't" too. I gently lifted myself up to see about half a dozen giant figures towering a few yards away from me. I did the most logical thing: I screamed. You'd think that if you already met one group of alien robots you'd be okay seeing others. I landed flat on my butt and a shower of grain came up. No, not grain; it was more soft and delicate than grain. Sand. White sand to be exact.

I was in a desert. Mountains towered in the distance, the sky was lit up in all shades of purples, reds, oranges. Except there was no sun setting; maybe two Moons to the Southwest. I couldn't tell my cardinal directions from the creatures that towered over me.

"You do not have to fear us," one of them soothed.

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked trying to sound brave, but I could hear my own voice shaking.

"We are the original Primes."

"Primes?" I questioned. "Like Optimus Prime?"

"Correct. One of our last descendents."

"So why did you bring me here. Wherever here is?"

"This is how you Earthlings call a heaven, but for Autobots." I immediately started to panic. Why would I be in a Autobot heaven! "Do not fear it is not your time yet." I let out a sigh of relief.

"We cannot have you dead, yet." Yet. I didn't like the sound of that word. "We shall see if you are worth keeping alive soon." I stood up and faced all of them.

"Lovely," I said. "How do I prove it to you that I am 'worthy' of staying alive?"

"How you cooperate in the future with decide your future," one answered. "We have tried to see if you shall destroy or benefit to our kind, however even that is unclear."

"How do I know if I've made the right decision to keep my life?"

"You don't. If we simply told you than there would be no information gathered. You are intelligent enough to know that," one sneered. It had a good point, besides the snooty tone in it's voice.

"So what do I get if I prove myself worthy?"

"Your life for one, be grateful we are giving you this information. We could've let you die." I could tell this one wanted to kill me.

"Easy Tarantellium," one of his comrades scolded. "You will also get a decision." I quirked an eyebrow.

"What kind of decision?" I think it gave me a quirky smile.

"You will know at the time."

"You are not permitted to tell anyone this conversation, or your time will come sooner than planned," Tarantellium threatened.

"You might also want to thank us for repairing your horribly injured cranium for you."

"However, for now you will wake up."

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and I gasped a breath of fresh air. I sat up hastily and heard a ringing in my ear. I quickly adjusted to the light and the ringing slowly faded. I was on a freshly mowed bright green lawn. I saw some tall sticks sticking out of the ground with red flags at the top. A few feet away from me was a perfectly circled cut in the ground. I was on a golf course. It was all grass as far as I could see (which is not a lot), with the occasional red flag or hole in the ground and some trees loitering around.<p>

The Sun was rising in the East. Far in the distance I saw a clump of dirt fling itself in the air. I stumbled to my feet and sprinted toward the flying dirt. I was struggling over a hill when a humongous shadow passed overhead of me. I heard thundering steps in front of me. I dared and looked. The good part: It was Optimus. Bad part: Megatron was behind me. Optimus didn't seem to see me, he just jumped (thankfully not squishing me).

He plunged after Megatron, successfully clinging onto his back. Megatron took two steps backwards before crashing into the ground, shifting all his weight onto Optimus.

"Give up the girl Prime," Megatron hissed. Optimus let out a war cry and shoved Megatron off of him and managed to chip his shoulder with his blaster.

"You'll have to kill me before you can get her," Optimus muttered darkly under his breath. Megatron got up, one arm clutching his opposite shoulder. He retrieved a long black sword from his back.

"Then die you shall!" He charged. Optimus' other arm retracted into his flaming orange-yellow sword. Optimus managed to deflect Megatron's attack in time. Optimus pushed with force and sent Megatron tumbling a few steps back, but not before slashing Optimus across the chest. The Decepticon leader wasn't done yet. He dropped his sword and turned his hand to a blaster. Optimus was still recovering the blow to his chest.

"You cheat!" I yelled. I got in between the blast and Optimus and held up my arms defensively.

"Ah, but cheating is the only way you win. Once you become my apprentice you shall learn so many new ways to win." He aimed his blaster at me. I just sneered at it.

I could hear and feel Megatron's blaster warming up. It felt like the oxygen was being sucked out of the air, making breathing almost suffocating. I had no idea what Optimus was doing behind me, or if he was okay.

"If you would like to die for that Autobot, then die you shall." I heard the blast go off and prepared for impact. I didn't close my eyes nor did I cower before him; if I was to die today, than I would die with pride.

A fist came flying out and smacked Megatron upside the head, making his shot miss me completely. I watched in awe as Optimus attacked Megatron with swift blows and graceful dodges. This dance kept going on for a while. Megatron hadn't got many hits on Optimus. Finally, Megatron trudged backwards, moving out of Optimus' range.

"I shall retreat now Prime, but remember there are more Decepticons out there, a few are already on their way here. Don't think you've won yet." In a moment he shifted back to his jet and blast off, leaving a veil of dust behind.

I coughed and waved it out of my face. I heard loud stomps coming toward me, but I couldn't see anything. When the air finally cleared, Optimus was kneeling in front of me with his blue eyes boring into my soul.

"That was very vacuous of you to put your life in front of mine," he scolded. I was taken aback by the anger in his voice, but I noticed another feeling behind it. Fear?

"I'd do it again, too," I challenged.

"Why did you? You could've escaped, but you choose to stay." I cupped my hand in one of his cheeks.

"To be honest I don't know why," I said. "Maybe it was because you might've gotten hurt and I don't think I could've dealt with that. Maybe it was because I was furious at Megatron. Or maybe it's because your my friend. Optimus, I truthfully think I acted on instinct." A puff of hot air escaped his lips.

"I think it is because you are starting to have the heart of a real warrior." Without another word he stood upright and looked around the landscape. "I calculate that our estimated time 25 hours to our destination. We should travel fast before more Decepticons come." I nodded in agreement.

An hour later we were back on the road. However, shortly after, my stomach growled loudly.

"Are you alright, Annie?" he questioned.

"I guess I'm just a bit hungry," I admitted, my cheeks slowly turning into scarlet red. I hadn't ate since the day I left Mission City, which was about two days ago. The human body could go one month without food and eight to fourteen days without water. However, my stomach didn't agree with facts and statistics.

"We shall stop again soon."

"No, we've already wasted enough time with Megatron. Let's just head straight to base."

"Your human body cannot go a certain amount of time without regenerating your fuel source, am I wrong?"

"Technically I can go on longer, so I think I can wait a little while longer."

"Annie, I do not think that is a wise decision. Especially with your injures." I had almost forgotten about my forehead. I reached up, expecting to feel the white material, but all that were there were my choppy bangs and a small scar.

_"You might also want to thank us for repairing your horribly injured cranium for you."_

The Primes. I sent a prayer of thanks, which I hope they heard.

"How did your injury heal so quickly?" Optimus asked, also taking notice of my healed injury. I shrugged. I was about to tell him about what the Primes had said, but stopped myself quick.

"_You are not permitted to tell anyone this conversation, or your time will come sooner than planned."_

Something tells me Tarantellium is just itching for me to spill the beans so he could chop my head clean off.

"Don't know," I lied. "Let's just keep driving, I'll eat when I get there." I heard the radio emit a sigh.

"As you wish." I was pleased that the conversation was dropped, but I could feel the wariness in his voice. I didn't like the feeling of lying to him; it was almost physically painful. I pondered on the thought, which somehow got entangled with my thoughts on Mirage.

I felt like I hadn't seen Mirage in decades. I prayed that Ratchet had already repaired him, and next time I saw him he would be smiling at me. His broken battered body permanently etched inside my head, and that's all I could think about for a while. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I needed to talk to someone, I couldn't keep bolting up my feelings. However, I don't think Optimus would be a very good option.

I had a strange urge not to tell Optimus my thoughts of Mirage; I had a feeling it wouldn't turn out so well. I didn't know exactly my position between the two of them; I wouldn't think of them anymore than my friends. I clearly was in no way thinking about a relationship with either of them. We were in the middle of a war and I don't have the time to be picking out boyfriends.

That was something that surprised me the most. I hated war and anything to do with war. News about war, war games, war TV shows, war movies, war weapons, everything. You could call me one of those hippies that stand on the sidewalk of busy streets carrying signs that say "WORLD PEACE" (not that I do that). I believed in talking out issues than blowing up other countries. I just hoped I would never _have_ to go front line.

However, I do respect anyone who joins in the military highly. They risk their lives to protect us. I could never be that brave. In Mission City, I was so confused. I had no idea what I was doing, it felt like a dream or walking through endless fog toward a destination you don't know. I never want to go back; I was terrified to go back into war. How do Lennox and Epps do it, I probably will never discover.

"Annie!" the distress in Optimus' voice shocked me out of my dreamland of thoughts. I stuttered some meaningless words that weren't comprehensible. "Are you alright?" His voice was stern, but full of worry.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered out. He let out a deep sigh.

"You worried me. What happened." He said it more like a statement than a question. I had no choice, but to answer.

"I was just thinking," I muttered. I propped my elbow on the window sill and propped my head on my palm face up. I leaned slightly out the window and breathed in the fresh air, trying to clear my mind.

"Annie." The way he said my name sent chills up my spine. "Talk to me. Do not try to fool me, I know you have something pestering your mind. Do not try to fight it. Please, speak to me." His voice was so ginger, it reminded me of honey: smooth, silky, sweet.

"I'm so weak." It was the first thing that came to my mind. It wasn't my first choice, but it was too late to take back anything. I would just have to roll with it. Like i've always done. "Mission City. After the battle Lennox, Epps, and other soldiers were telling me how brave I was to face off Megatron and go into the front line without fear." I could hear my voice crack.

"Truthfully, I was terrified. I didn't want to go into battle. I wanted to drop to the ground and cry! Cry all of it away!" Tears streamed down my cheeks and my head still stuck out the window, blowing the tears back. Optimus didn't say anything, which was probably my cue to continue. "I wanted to just leave and never look back, I'm not as brave as everyone thinks. I'm just a little girl inside, a little girl who just wants to run home to Mommy and Daddy and snuggle in her arms. Run home and pretend everything was a bad dream."

I paused for a long time, and Optimus didn't say anything. I watched as the lights of other cars and trucks passed by. The glare of the sun illuminating everything with a nice healthy glow. The side of the Peterbilt especially glowed brighter. The blue and red Peterbilt semi stood out from the rest of the red, white, silver, black cars and trucks in the surrounding highway. The red and blue paint job seemed brand new and gleamed with pride.

I unclasped the necklace and tucked it into the drivers seat.

"I don't deserve to be held accountable for such a important key to this war."

"Stop." I was caught off guard by how serious his tone of voice was. It was more gruff and almost furious. "You should not say such things about yourself. In Mission City, those were the actions of a warrior woman. They were second instincts; a second version of yourself if you want to think of it that way. I was being honest when I told you that you were starting to have the heart of a warrior woman. There is also no shame in what you were feeling in battle. Every soldier at first is terrified or concerned if he or she will make it home in one peace. Fear is also something that is a brave thing to admit from a soldier. Everyone expects soldiers to be strong and tough, however we all have our moments of weakness one day."

"But I'm not a soldier," I protested.

"That is where you are wrong. In battle, a soldier is someone who is not only powerful, but also witty as well. You have both traits. You may not look powerful, but I can sense that your heart is just as powerful. The amulet proves it." I glanced awkwardly at the sphere. "You were not just selected to hold the amulet. It _wanted _you, it sensed your power and leadership and chose you to bear it. To protect it."

I kept my gaze on it. I could see it radiating immense power; almost vibrating even. I got a feeling that it was searching for something, _someone_. Like a lost puppy scouring the streets for it's owner. Like it was scouring for me.

I gently scooped it up in my hand and looked at the pearl shaped object in my palm. The blue liquid slushed around inside and the vibrating started to decrease. It's glow was fading however. Almost like it was-dying? This had never occurred before.

"Optimus," I said in a cautious tone. "Is this suppose to happen?" I don't know weather or not Optimus saw the dim light omitting from the orb.

"Not from my knowledge," he said, which didn't help. "We should head to base quickly. Ratchet might know the cause of this strange occurrence. I nodded and the Peterbilt picked up speed.

We got to N.E.S.T base sooner than planned. Optimus had broken a few speed limits, but thank goodness no cops stopped us. Optimus rolled through the gates and outside a large metal building: a hangar.

"Optimus Prime, Annie Catalano report to Hangar One." I jumped out of Optimus and he transformed to his full size. We walked inside together. Luckily Hangar One was big enough for him to slip through without bumping his head on the ceiling.

Inside was a single very large room; around a warehouse big. There was a catwalk that circled close to the perimeter of the room that had more doors to more places all over the base. Lolling around were soldiers of all races, ages, and size. All turned their attention to Optimus as he walked by, trying to avoid the giant metal foot. Near the end of the hangar, the Autobots stood in their vehicles, lined up respectively. Above at the end on the catwalk Lennox stood at attention with Epps and a few other soldiers at his side. Behind them were large computers with men and women quickly typing away on them, but even they momentarily stopped to stare at the Autobot leader.

I climbed up a ladder on the side to where Lennox and the other soldiers stood. When he saw me, Lennox looked confused.

"I thought Optimus was taking you home," he said, sending Epps a questionable look. Epps just shrugged and looked at me for an answer.

"Please don't ask. I really don't want to think about home right now," I shivered. I clutched my forearms, afraid I would collapse right in front of all these soldiers.

"Annie, this place is a top secret military base. You can't just come whenever you feel down." I looked down in shame, my eyes glued to the floor. I should've known better than to ask Optimus to drive me here; I felt a guilt curtain circle over my body. Lennox caught on to my wariness and sighed. "Fine, we'll keep you here for now. Epps, take her to the cafeteria."

The sound of food made me snap my head back up and my mouth water. Lennox chuckled at my reaction. Epps draped an arm around my shoulders and lead me through one of the high-tech doors. I glanced back once at Optimus. He gave me a secret smile and made a slight gesture that said he'd see me later.

The doors closed behind me, blocking my view of Optimus. Epps caught on to my staring.

"Don't worry Little Ann, I'm sure they'll be alright." I smiled at Epps' new nickname for me. "Come on, I'm sure you'd like a good burger."

* * *

><p><strong>Latina shewolf: no nothing is ever easy for poor poor Annie :( thanks for reviewing<strong>

**Jinxed just inTime: overprotective Prime is adorable lol ;) thanks for reviewing**

**Rapidfeather: :) Thanks for reviewing**

**Roc2Roll: Megatron is a bad bad boy :( hahaha xD thanks for reviewing**

**Luna636: I'm glad you feel that way! thanks for reviewing**

**(no name): thanks for reviewing**

**Horsegirl132454: I'm so glad you like this story! :) thanks for reviewing x2! :)**

**(no name 2): thanks for reviewing**

**I'm so sorry it took me longer to write this one, I've had writers block for a long time. This was mostly a filler chapter, the big thing starts in the next chapter. I estimate this story will only last about 4-5 chapters left since i don't think this one will be a long term story.**

**anyway thank you to all my reviewers! and review hahaha**


	8. Captured

**Chapter 8: Captured**

"Thanks for the burger Epps," I thanked. We had just finished a hearty meal, which consisted of fries, burgers, and shakes. Needless to say, my hunger was cured. We were just leaving the cafeteria. This place was huge (which isn't what I would expect less of a military base, but still; it was pretty big). All the floors were white tiled and the walls were all polar bear white, making the corridors look a little like hospitals. The windowless metal doors needed an ID scanner to enter.

Military men and women, young and old, went in and out of the rooms in a nice orderly flow. Almost every one we passed either looked at me funny or greet Epps in some way. It was no doubt that Epps was popular here; he was really the social type. In our little time together I can already tell he's grown on me. Epps is the type of person that you can't hate; he has a gentle soul that makes you want to smile.

As we strolled through the base, Epps decided to give me the tour. You'd think it'd be pretty cool getting a tour of a secret military base, but that won't mean they'll give an innocent civilian a tour of it. Instead I got the downgraded tour, which meant no weapons, no training facilities, no labs, etc. He showed me to the receptionist desk, some other military officers, the barracks, and the most exciting part would have to be where the restrooms were located.

After each step I could feel by tiredness grow a large fraction; and I think Epps noticed it as well.

"Little Ann you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, continue with the tour Dr. Epps." I knew Epps wasn't a doctor, but it was pretty fun calling him that. It reminded me of my favorite soda, Dr. Pepsi; a soda mixture of Dr. Pepper and Pepsi. He smiled.

"Alright if you say so Little Ann," he joked back. I honestly have no idea how he got that name, but I didn't mind. It had a nice ring to it; the only time I will probably be enjoyed being called "little".

We wandered more around the base until we came upon the Medical Hangar. At least that's what the sign off to the side read.

"Can we go in there?" I asked pointing to the door. He glanced over at me. Epps was already getting ready to turn the corner, but he just shrugged.

"If you want to. There aren't many interesting things in the Med Bay." He strolled over to the scanner and swiped his ID over it and the doors retracted open. I was blasted by sudden cold air.

The Med Bay (as Epps likes to call it) was big. It was a hangar converted into a medical center. Along one wall were beds separated by pale blue curtains, creating fairly medium sized rooms. On the opposite side was a nurses station, storage cabinets, and other medical supplies. I glanced inside one of the "rooms" to see complicated medical computers on either side of the bed, monitors and wires hanging everywhere, and a retractable TV that was connected to the bed. The bed was white and stacked with two fluffy pillows. The place reeked of disinfectant, that made me want to gag.

"Told you this place wasn't interesting," Epps said, noticing my gagging. Suddenly, the doors of the hangar retracted and Ratchet strolled into the hangar with Optimus and Lennox.

"There they are," Lennox said. The three came up to us, Optimus and Ratchet being careful where they stepped.

"Annie, you informed me that your neck-ware was having technical difficulties," Optimus spoke. I glanced down at the blue pearl around my neck. The glow was still flickering; almost forcing itself to keep glowing. Ratchet got on one knee and examined it, pressing a finger to his lips. He exhaled a breath of cool air.

"I will have to do more diagnostics on it to make further conclusions," he answered. "I have a theory, but I will need more information to prove my hypothesis." A blue light came from Ratchet's eyes and scanned over my body.

"How's Mirage?"

"He is still recovering from his previous brutal assault, but I have been able to repair the damages quite well."

"Where is he?"

"He went for a drive an hour back, should be back any minute now," Lennox answered. The thought of Mirage driving out at night alone didn't appeal to me.

"I shall go do some test readings now." Ratchet transformed into a yellow Hummer H2 and drove away.

"May we have a moment to discuss further plans?" Optimus asked. I reluctantly nodded. I stepped outside the hangar and onto the dirt underneath my feet. The sun was gone and the sky twinkled with stars. I sighed as the wind blew my hair back gently.

I squatted down, letting my butt hit the ground and let my legs out in front of me. I wrapped my arms around my thighs and captured the view. The only thing surrounding N.E.S.T base in front of me were thick jungles of trees. Epps informed me that one side of N.E.S.T was jungle, the other desert.

I had a better view of the twinkling lights here than at home. I love looking out at the stars at night. A couple of times I've climbed out my window and onto the roof. Mom and Dad always scold me, saying one day I'll fall off. I pay no heed to their warnings.

The stars always calmed me. I couldn't comprehend how we humans know that there are more suns in the galaxies, but don't try to find them. We were a highly smart enough race to think of something that allows a probe into deep space. There could be life out there; dangerous life. Like the Decepticons for example. I believe there are more out there, like them; power hungry, heartless, uncaring of others. We could stop them ahead of time, maybe even make new allies. The Autobots are a great example.

I was lolling off into my thoughts, about to take a short nap, when a roaring engine jolted me to an upright position. The glare of the headlights momentarily blinded me before I realized they were the lights of my favorite ferrari.

"Mirage!" I extended my arms over the hood and let my body rest there in a awkward hug. "Are you okay? I was worried that something bad might've happened to you." I could feel tears of joy stinging my eyes as the wave of relief threw me over.

"I did not realize that you would have so much concern over me," he chuckled. His Italian accent gave me slight shivers (and not because the wind was blowing). "The damages done to me were very minor actually." I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Minor? You lost your freaking arm!" I exclaimed. I thumped the hood with my fist. "Don't you ever scare me like that!"

"You should not worry so much. Should I remind you that _I _am _your _guardian?"

"That doesn't mean that you aren't my friend, too," I said, gently running my hand over the hood. I felt the car jerk a little under my touch. I raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing," Mirage stuttered. "I can assure you that I am perfectly fine. It takes a lot more to break me apart."

"I can see that," I said dreamily. I was glad to have him back. We had a lot to catch up on. "I know you just got back but, can we go for a drive? If your up to it."

"As you wish senorita." The side door opened and I climbed in. The seatbelt buckled itself across my chest. The ferrari started to drive itself across the barren landscape. I folded my arms together and on the windowsill, resting my head on the make-shift pillow.

"It's really good to have you back Mirage," I mutter into my pillow.

"I am also glad your health has been restored. If I may ask, how is your head feeling?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It just did. Adrenaline rush, sped up the process." He seemed to by it for now. Hopefully he doesn't figure out that adrenaline rushes could cause injuries than heal them. "We had a encounter with Megatron along the way." The car jerked to a short stop before continuing on it's path. I nearly hit my head on the steering wheel. Somehow getting another head injury made me want to vomit.

"I apologize," he said very quickly. "Please, continue with your tale of the event." I went to explain about Optimus and I stopping at a rest stop, finding my uncle (who I have no idea of his whereabouts or if he is dead), getting shortly taken by Megatron, and waking up to a gold course. I could feel Mirage take in every word I spoke one-by-one. He stayed eerily quiet before and after I was weaving my story.

"Mirage?" I ask placing my hand on the dashboard. A startled crackle came from the radio as it came to life.

"I was just comprehending your words," he said. "Megatron is proving to change his tactics."

"Tactics?"

"Yes. Usually Megatron would make his first lieutenant, Starscream, do his bidding for him. Megatron usually stays at the Decepticon base plotting." I nodded in understanding.

"That just means he's getting smarter, and fast," I spoke thoughtfully. "And that also means, that we have to join forces."

"I do not understand what you mean?" he questioned.

"Humans and Autobots. It was thoughtful for the humans to let you stay on Earth, but the trust needs to grow stronger if we want to defeat the Decepticons." A long hum came through the speakers.

"I see," Mirage finally said. "However, if I know Prime and Ironhide, they will never allow us to share our weapon technology with humans."

"I'm not talking about sharing our technology. I'm saying your technology with the help of humans technology can defeat the Decepticons."

"I believe you mean well with your words, but this is our war. We will end it like how we started it. Prime will of course accept human's help, but remember, this is not your war." That was probably the gate that closed off the rest of the conversation.

The radio started to buzz loudly and I winced. I could still hear the ringing in my ears after it died down.

"We have to go back." Without another word the car swerved 180° and started speeding down the road.

"Mirage, what's going on?" I asked.

"Decepticons. Prime needs all Autobots back on base to discuss further instructions."

We made it back to base within a few minutes. I climbed out of Mirage and he quickly transformed into his true form. He looked right, but I could see that he still had trouble moving his arm around.

We walked toward Hangar One where all the Autobots gathered. Lennox and Epps were on the catwalk, eye level with Optimus. Their severe faces showed that this was no joke. I quietly stayed a few feet behind the Autobots. No one detected me, or they just didn't mind my presence.

"What's the situation?" Lennox bellowed.

"Decepticons are on the move," Que answered.

"Location: here," Mudflap specified.

"Why would Decepticons want to come here?" Epps asked the obvious.

"The girl." Ratchet stepped up and crossed his arms. "The stone's power is starting to fade."

"Fade? What do you mean fade?" Ironhide asked.

"The power in it is declining; and at a very quick rate, to our disliking. For reason unknown the power source is losing energy."

"Can the source be found and revived?" Optimus asked. Ratchet sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I have a hypothesis, but it's probably false hope. Annie." Annie. Did he just say Annie? I think my hearing is still off because of that ringing; cause I swore he said Annie.

"What does the girl have anything to do with it?" Sideswipe asked.

"She's had it for a very long period of time, am I correct? The stone itself is attached to her like an energy source."

"Okay," Lenox said slowly. "But, that doesn't explain this sudden occurrence."

"Agreed. However, by my research you humans have 'feelings'?" Where is Ratchet going with this? Lennox and Epps reluctantly nodded. "Well the stone also reacts to her emotions. Like 'happiness' or 'joy' are a few the emotions they react to." He turned to Optimus. "What were her reactions on the journey here?" Everyone held their breath.

"She showed great sorrow over her family."

"Did she say why?" Epps asked. Optimus hesitated before he shook his head no.

"Then that is the most likely reason," Ratchet said, pointing out the obvious.

"So basically she is the key to the rock's life?" Lennox asked.

"Yes if you want to simplify it. We must keep her emotions in tact, or else we might lose the key to the Allspark."

Of course. Now they have to keep me; because I'm the "life-force" for the thing. I'm just a pawn in their plan. They were no better than the Decepticons. That fact I know now. I stomped outside the hangar. I didn't care if they heard or not; I will not be another piece of their game.

I walked away from the hangar and N.E.S.T base. I didn't ask for this. I yanked the stone from my neck and looked at it resentfully. I didn't ask for this.

"This is all your fault," I muttered to it. "None of this would've happened if you never came. I wish all this would just stop. Just stop." I whispered the last two words very delicately. I clutched the stone in my hand before chucking it into the woods in front of me. Out of sight out of mind. I started to walk the opposite way.

"Why what a lovely present." I slowly turned around to a large metal face. I gasped and fell backwards. "I am Starscream!" It announced. "Lord Megatron will be pleased with having a new servant, and being a step closer to finding the Allspark."

"I will never be anyone's servant," I said trying not to stutter. Starscream gave a loud laugh that caused the ground to shake.

"Who said you had a choice?" Starscream reached for me. I sprang up and tried to run, but he caught me in his fist. His hand cupped over my body, leaving me in the dark. I felt myself blindfolding me, strapped me into a seat, and the feeling of being in aircraft. "Sit tight. It'll be a long ride."

One day, I woke up and felt like something was different. Later on, I found out my great-grandfather passed away. He left me with a precious blue necklace that said would be lucky. The same feeling that morning matched how I felt now. Besides the point that I was being kidnapped, something wasn't right. I felt the plane slowly descend and land. In a moment I was clutched in a fist and the blindfold fell.

I was in a warehouse. It wasn't like the one at N.E.S.T with multiple; this had only one big one. Starscream put me down and lead me toward the back. I couldn't see where we were. Desert? It was awfully hot and musky in here. It was probably abandoned because Decepticons were crawling everywhere. They all sneered at me when I passed.

"Keep moving!" Starscream shoved me forward in the back with his blaster. I walked ahead until I was standing in front of Megatron. Starscream forced me onto my knees, keeping the blaster pointed at me. "Show some respect for Lord Megatron!"

"Stand down Starscream." The voice made me shudder slightly. "Do not treat our newest member like a prisoner." I lifted my head to see Megatron was sitting on a makeshift chair made of scrap pieces of metal. I felt the blaster move away and Starscream take a few steps back.

"As you wish Lord Megatron." I stood up.

"Who said I was part of the Decepticons?" I asked. His attention was dawned away from me and to Starscream for a moment.

"You haven't told her the news yet?" The tone in his voice was taunting.

"Why Master, I thought you might like to give her the news," Starscream said in the same tone. Megatron seemed to ponder this.

"You have a good point Starscream." My patience couldn't take it anymore.

"What? Tell me what!" Megatron glanced at me, as if he forgot I was there. Then I saw the cruel smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing horrible. Just that we have implanted a few explosives near the base the Autobots are taking refuge." My eyes widened. "We also have forces in the surrounding area, ready for attack at my word."

"You're lying!" I yelled.

"Oh my dear, but is this a lie?" A hologram of a few Decepticons in a jungle popped up before me. Through the thick tendrils I could see the familiar Hangar One. And inside I could see a few giant shadows dance across the walls. I gulped.

"It's an illusion, your trying to trick me." However, it sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than him.

"Would you like me to set off one of the explosives to prove my point?"

"No!" I snapped quickly. Somehow I knew this was real. If it was fake I wouldn't have the same bubbling fear in the pit of my stomach. I sighed. "I'll-I'll.." My throat felt like sand which made it hard to speak.

"Yes?" Megatron asked. His smile was twitching in anticipation.

"I'll do what you ask," I sighed. Megatron's smile got larger. His eyes gleamed with victory.

"Finally you see it our way," Megatron said. He turned to Starscream. "Make sure our new recruit gets the best quarters, wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable." Starscream lead me over to a door a few feet away from Megatron's throne.

"Don't try to escape little one," Starscream said, ushering me inside. It was dark and dusty. All I saw was one bed another door, chest, and a window with steel bars. "We shall bring you a meal later on. Have fun." He closed the door behind me and suddenly I felt like I was in a doll house.

I went through the other door to find a restroom which I made a note would never, ever, be an option. The bars on the window were no close to breaking and I couldn't find another way out of my dungeon. The door was probably locked. I couldn't even imagine what the 'food' they gave me was. I just hope it wasn't oil.

There was no other light except for the one that seeped through the crack of the door. I peaked through the window. Decepticons were roaming around and the only other life I could see was a cactus not far away. I glanced upward and studied the stars as best as I could from my awkward state. Their positions didn't change much from when I was at N.E.S.T. I could only guess that Starscream flew in circles to throw me off on our location. We weren't far from base, and they would have to come looking for me.

After all, the Decepticons also have the stone. With me and the stone the Decepticons win. However, they Decepticons don't know my affect on it. I feel so stupid for running off and getting captured. I shouldn't have let my anger get to me; what was I thinking? From now on, I'm gonna prove to everyone I'm not useless. That I'm not a waste of space.

I extracted all my sadness from my heart and started to weep uncontrollably. I kept saying to myself that I can't just cry to get the stone to dim. I needed to feel it. I started to think of my brother's harsh words, Uncle Rick, my family; my heart swelled with pain.

In the back of my mind I knew that the stone was dimming, more and more and each tear fell. I needed it to work more, to trick the Decepticons. I choked up on my tears all night, until I saw the sun coming up over the horizon. Finally, I sniffled and wiped away the excess tears still falling. No doubt I was a mess, but I didn't care. I knew I helped.

There was a loud pounding on the door.

"Get up!" Starscream snapped. I smirked. "Now!" I quickly wiped away any more tears and took a deep breath, trying to make myself look as presentable as possible. No reason to get them to think they had an upper hand against me. Just for good measure I messed up the bed a little.

I calmly walked out looking as calm as I could. Starscream looked pissed. He was growling when he saw the smile on my face.

"Lord Megatron wishes to see you," he sneered.

"But I want food, you promised me food," I pointed out as innocent as I could. He growled.

"Just move!" I giggled to myself and walked to the designated throne. On his throne, Megatron's expression matched Starscream's to the tiniest detail. He had one hand clenched and the other on a arm rest.

"You did this. You did something to it!" he snapped as I stood in front of him.

"What do you mean?" I knew what was coming.

"See for yourself." His clenched fist held out to me. He opened it revealing the small pearl shaped stone. The blue liquid still swished inside with every movement and looked very odd in the Decepticon leader's hand. But what eye-catching about it was what wasn't eye-catching about it. The light was completely gone from it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jinxed just in Time: Hmm...I see your point. I'll take that under consideration. thanks for reviewing :)<strong>_

_**Horsegirl132454: thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**Roc2Roll: he is epic right! xD thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**Luna636: lol you don't know the half of my writer's block :P thanks for the (long) review :)**_

**I have a task for all of you.**

**Pretend you are a critic and your reading my story. Give me a professional critic review on this story and give it a rating between 1-5 stars.**

**Thanks guys! I'd appreciate it if you did this or gave it a shot!**


	9. Los Angeles

**Chapter 9: Los Angles**

"What did you do to it!" Megatron snapped. He threw the pearl at my feet. I gingerly picked it up and pretended to examine it.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"The power!" Starscream yelled. "It's drained! Something or someone drained the source out of it!"

"Megatron how could I have caused this?" I asked with a very secretive sly smile.

"Oh I know, my dear. I know," he slithered, but then swiped the scowl off his face. "No matter. I have other duties for you to do. Get her prepared; we launch in one Earth hour." He looked at me with glimmer in his eyes. Before I could protest I was dragged off toward a section parted off from the rest of the warehouse where I didn't have enough time for gazing because something thumped me in the back of the head. I was knocked unconscious.

When I awoke, I was laying sprawled on the bed of my prison. I sat up and heard a loud rattle of metal. I looked down. I was clad in a thin metallic chest plate. I doubt it could protect me from a splinter. I had metal knee guards, along with metal gauntlets. The door was wide open and I didn't see any Decepticons from my point of view.

As I stood upright, I felt a searing pain in my head. Damn it, I was surprised I didn't get brain damage yet with the attention my head was getting lately. I wobbly walked to the doorframe and examined the outside. It was completely barren, or so I thought.

_Hummmmmmmm_

What was that? I whipped 90° to see a blaster canon aimed straight towards me. As it shot at me I knew I couldn't run now. I helplessly put my arms in an "X" to deflect in a fail attempt to block the attack. My eyes closed tightly, and my body prepared for impact. I felt the heat start to consume me, but then gently blow away from my body. I peaked open my eyes to see my body still intact. I looked around and in front of me was Starscream.

"Well done girl," he said. "The gauntlets work well I see. It is a very well time you woken, they haven't been gone long. So we may make it to them before the fun really starts."

"Who? What really starts?"

"Haven't you noticed that the Decepticons have all left the premises?" he asked. He scooped me up and transformed into a jet a lot like Megatron's. The loud ringing of the plane drowned out all thoughts and words from me.

"Where are we going?" I didn't know if I was thinking it or trying to say it because my voice was muffled by the air pressure popping my ears.

"You will see." Starscream's voice rose over the popping with a sickening hiss. "Ah, here we are." We made a rocky landing and I tumbled out of the jet, rolling onto the pavement. I got on my elbows and looked at the horror in front of me.

A crooked green billboard that read "Welcome to Los Angeles" hung on it's last two hinges. On either side in front of me were tall buildings. They looked as though they were the best in their early day (which could've been yesterday), but now they were in complete tatters. Support beams stuck out everywhere, metal littered the streets big and small, some looked like they were ripped straight from the ground they were on. The street in front of me was crooked and bent in many ways. Smoke billowed from some smaller buildings still on fire. The sky circled with dark menacing clouds, which battled for dominance against the clear blue. I heard a loud groan and whipped around.

A skyscraper that rose high in the sky, slowly tumbled down into dust and ash before my very eyes. I saw little dots flying around it, shooting it from top to bottom, making sure everything and everyone inside weren't going to make it out alive. I gulped as I saw it tilt backwards and fall into another building, and another, and another. The chain reaction didn't seem to stop anywhere.

"Looks like we were too late after all. How disappointing, I was really hoping to destroy one of those towers. Maybe another time then." Just for fun he aimed his blaster at a nearby building that looked only to have the top half blown off. He took aim and fired a hole clean through. Some of the rubble scattered at and around me, but I ignored it.

This is the only horrific sight that you saw on the news at night. I always felt bad for the people who got in the way of destruction like this one. However, this was just brutal. I darted my eyes in every direction. Complete annihilation.

"Get up. Lord Megatron is waiting," Starscream commanded. I slowly rose to my feet and Starscream poked me towards a crumbled building that some of the Decepticon minions were already using the metal to build a throne. Off to the side, Megatron loitered around, blending in with all the scrap heap in the background.

"I have brought her Lord Megatron." Megatron turned and in the scrap metal I just saw _those _eyes. The eyes that have recently given me nightmares in my unconscious state. I'm not sure if that doesn't makes any sense, but all I could remember from my temporary coma state were those cruel cold eyes.

"Ah, my new soldier."

"Soldier?" I questioned.

"Yes. You two just made it in time for the war to begin." One of the lower rank Decepticons came up to Megatron and they started to converse in a quick alien tongue. After they were done, Megatron turned to Starscream and me.

"Starscream go to the front line. I shall put a place for this one." Starscream and the other Decepticon retreated to another location, which left me alone with Megatron.

"Who is stopping me from running off?" I challenged. He let out a bellow of a laugh.

"If you try anything to turn against the Decepticons, than I shall activate the gauntlet and other defenses you have turn into defense mode and a countdown will start. Once it ends then all life on the planet will die in an explosion so great, it will turn Earth into a new Ice Age!" My eyes widened as I examined the metal technology that extended from my elbow to my knuckles. I gulped down my anxiety. "So I dare you to run."

I didn't speak. "Very good. Now protect your Master. If you do a good job then you may still get to be my special tactic's advisor." He tossed at me a gun, which I barely caught. It looked a lot like the shotgun I used in Mission City, but it had a red tank attached to the top with the liquid sloshing around inside. It felt heavier on me.

"You shall attack any Autobot or Earth soldiers that you see. Now get to your position!" He shoved me a few blocks down. I fumbled with the weapon in my hands and walked a few more steps. "Do not try to inform your precious Autobots either, because I can hear you through the gauntlets!" he added. I cursed in my head.

I stayed at the intersection where I could observe more of the horror the Decepticons inflicted on the once beautiful city.

I've never been to Los Angeles before today, but I have seen plenty of pictures. It was always so bright and colorful. People would bustle the sidewalks and the same with cars in the streets. Tourists and their celebrity snooping, clothing stores with outrageous prices, plastic people. All of it, washed away in short period of time. The other streets matched a lot like the one I first saw. I sighed. I glanced behind me to see that Megatron was watching me carefully. No use running. As I gazed down the street west of me, I could feel the anxiety seep in. Any wrong move and BOOM! New Ice Age. This sucked.

I heard a loud engine roaring to life and swiped my head to the right. A red and blue Peterbilt came rolling down the street with a black Toppick and yellow Camaro flanking either side. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Megatron just waiting for me to screw up. I closed my eyes and whispered a prayer.

Please forgive me.

I took aim at the road a little farther in front of them and fired. The three vehicles were thrown in different directions; all transforming at once. Ironhide fell face first into rubble; Optimus slammed into a crumbling building; and Bumblebee looked to be the only one to land on their feet.

"Yo girl!...what...you doing?" the way he used stuff from the radio to communicate made him seem so innocent, which made me bite my lip in guilt. I aimed and fire carelessly. I ended up chipping Bumblebee in the shoulder. I felt horrible.

He tumbled back a few steps, but didn't try to attack me in any way. I heard the squeal of tires and turned to the east. A red Ferrari , silver Chevrolet, and yellow Hummer peeled down the tattered streets. Mid-way they transformed into Mirage, Sideswipe, and Ratchet.

"Senorita, che stai faceno?" Mirage cried out in Italian. I licked my lips before firing at them. Mirage and Sideswipe were easily out of it's wake, but Ratchet had barely missed it my a scratch.

"Excellent, keep at it my new soldier!" Megatron screamed. I grit my teeth and kept firing random shots. Some of them were completely off target, while others made a direct hit. The Autobots all kept crying out to me, but not attacking. I didn't answer any of their words. Soon Que, Mudflap, and Skids joined by coming up the south street. Megatron was at the north and I could hear him bellowing in laughter.

"You know I could use some help here!" I called to Megatron, who was still laughing triumphantly.

"Ah, very well." In a swift motion, two more Decepticons rained from the sky and started to help me fire. Ironhide had no problem blasting one clean out of the sky with one fire. I realized that they didn't want to shoot me; they wanted to shoot Megatron and all the other Decepticons. That's why Megatron put me to guard him; he knew they wouldn't dare hurt me. I felt anger coursing it's way through me. I almost turned around and shot Megatron's head clean off; but I didn't. I wanted to so badly shoot at Megatron and call him an array of colorful words. I could already see it going down in my mind. Oh, how I wanted for it all to be real.

I shot at Sideswipe, who was skidding fast towards me. He managed to dodge all of my shots and lunge at me. I crouched down and waited for the weight on me, but that didn't happen. Instead he leaped _over _me, using a building as a lever to swing himself north, and started shooting at Megatron. In my moment of shock, I was pulled into a yellow Camaro.

The seatbelt forced itself across my chest and my weapon was thrown into the back where I couldn't reach. Immediately the radio crackled to life.

"Girl...what's wrong...with you!" Bumblebee asked. I just struggled to unbuckle the seatbelt or pry the door open. "Mr. Italiano...wants a word." The radio buzzed out for a moment before Mirage's voice interjected through.

"Senorita, have you lost your mind? Why are you fighting alongside the Decepticons?" I just grit my teeth and pounded my fist against the radio. Their voices made me weaker and I knew I was gonna break soon. And if that happened...Megatron wins.

"Ow!...chill dawg!" Bumblebee said. I growled and started kicking the door. I had to get out. "Man you crazy woman! Big man...wants to talk...to you." The radio crackled again and this time Optimus's voice came in.

"Annie, I want you to cease your behavior at once," he commanded. I growled and kicked the radio this time. Sorry Bumblebee.

"Why do I...have to be put...through this...abuse!" Bumblebee complained. I glared at the radio and kicked it a few more times. Finally I reached behind me and grabbed my gun. I took aim at the radio.

"Let me go, or else," I threatened. I could feel the tears start to well up.

"Whoa! Chill girl!" I was thrown out of the Camaro and into the street. "I'm getting outa here!" He peeled down the street and away from me. I growled and stood up, brushing dust off me. I was on an abandoned street. I forgot my cardinal directions and ran in the direction Bumblebee left.

Big mistake. As soon as I rounded the corner, I saw that the Autobots were in full battle with the Decepticons. Oh how they were outnumbered. Shots fired, metal flew, fists collided. It was all too much for me.

"Yes fight Decepticons!" I saw Megatron, standing on a building that looked ready to collapse. "Where is Optimus Prime!"

"Right here!" Optimus tackled Megatron from behind and went tumbling down, causing a small earthquake. This was too much. I needed a moment to myself. I threw my gun carelessly and started running in the opposite direction.

Here I am now, running away from my troubles. The farther I run, the more anger boils inside of me.

I hate this. I hate my parents. I hate my life. I ran down the demolished streets of Los Angeles as a battle rang around me. I just have to get away. I need to get away from all around me. I just want to die to get away from all this! Hell it can be done; I ave a freaking bomb strapped to me! Why did any of this happen to me? Why me? Why!

I ran so far, that I ended up on the outskirts of town before I stopped. I pant trying to catch my breath. The Autobots were probably seized and put to death by now; their terribly outnumbered. Megatron is probably preparing a victory party and a world takeover. I sighed and plopped myself up on a fairly large rock. I look at my gauntlets, knee guards, and chest plate in disgust.

A genius idea just shot in my head. It's a big stretch; and probably won't have even 50% succeeding. I have to give it a shot though. It'll have to do. Luring the Decepticons and Megatron toward me so that I may activate the bomb and boom. Where can I go though? Space? A blue glow illuminates my face and I look down. Of course, the necklace. It's so risky, and I definitely want to risk it.

I slowly got down from my rock, looking towards the sky. A jet flew overhead and then landed near me. It transformed into a lower ranking Decepticon. It didn't speak any human language and tried to scoop me up. I put my hand up.

"Stop." It obediently put me down and stare at me. I guess it can understand me. "Tell Megatron to come here, and to bring the rest of the army. This is an order that is to be dealt with now," I state. I never felt so much power before. It tipped it's head low a little, like a nod, transformed, and flew off.

I took the chance and found a small (but sturdy) rock. I smashed it into the gauntlets a few times. Damn it, it hurts. I think my bone might be broken, but kept going until I heard a very, very, faint beeping. Yes. Now all I have to do is make sure the countdown is long enough. Megatron probably didn't count on this.

A few moments later, the whole army fleet, Megatron, and the Autobots came. Their hands were chained behind their backs and they walked grudgingly across the landscape. They all looked beat up a little, but they're all still alive. I bit my lip.

"Ah, now how did you get all the way here?" Megatron slithered.

"That isn't why I called you out here," I gulp, "Lord Megatron." The words taste like poison on my tongue. From the corner of my eye, all the Autobots look at me with a mixture of confusion and shock. The ends of Megaton's lips quirked up to match a smirk.

"You are finally learning your place," he said. "And what did you want to speak with me about?" I look at the Autobots with fake disgust.

"Not in front of _them_," I said with a disgusted tone. I can see a look of hesitation on Megatron's facial plates.

"Very well." A few of the Decepticon minions took the Autobots yards away from us. I bit my lip. Once the Autobots were far enough, I smirked.

"I have a very good idea to get rid of the Autobots for you Lord Megatron," I said slyly. I can feel the Decepticons getting antsy with anticipation at my words. I can hear the beeping getting more frantic, which meant it's winding down. The countdown started in my head.

10

9

8

"Well? Continue!" Megatron commanded.

5

4

"I'm making my last stand." I clutch my necklace and imagined a force field to surround the Decepticons, entrapping the ones near me. I looked up to see a blue dome over us. A tear rolls down my cheek as the last number flashes in my mind.

1

The explosion felt as if my body were being burned and frozen at the same time. Oh, the pain. So much pain. I never want to feel anything like that every again; and I probably won't feel ever again either. No doubt that I wasn't going to make it. My last thought before I black out: I did it.

* * *

><p>"Child, awaken!" The ruff voice made my face scrunch.<p>

"Be gentle Tarantellium. She just came from a traumatizing event." Another voice soothed. This voice made my nerves calm incredibly.

My eyes fluttered open to a bright light. I'm back in the desert with the colorful sky. The Primes stood as powerful as ever. I sat up cross legged, running my hands through the sand between my fingers.

"So I see that I have not passed your test?" I ask. I clearly am dead. That's the only reason I would be here. No way I could've survived that blast. I shiver, remembering the pain.

"Not exactly." My head shot up. "You have passed."

"What?"

"Did that blast damage your ears? We said you passed!" Tarantellium snapped. I can tell he's grumpy that he didn't get the pleasure of killing me.

"But, why?"

"You would sacrifice yourself to end a war that you were never part of in the first place. A action like that takes true courage."

"And because of this noble deed, you have proven yourself worthy of staying on Earth." I smile and get on one knee, hanging my head down.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. You should now be informed that when you do return back to your home planet, that your fate is out of our hands. You shall choose your path in life." It's a little overwhelming, but I can manage. I gave a short nod.

"We will still be watching over you, and guide you a little along the way. But it is you who will be making the big decisions" I smile, knowing I am not alone on this journey.

"Thank you again Annie Catalano." All their voices together sounded so soothing. I felt my eyes get heavy and I lay on the sand for comfort. Cue to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Jinxed just in Time: thanks for reviewing :)<strong>

**TransformerJunkie: glad you like it! thanks for reviewing :)**

**The Sparkle Dragon: (love the name) hehe thanks for reviewing :)**

**(no name): thanks for the rating! thanks for the review too :)**

**(no name 2): thanks for reviewing :)**

**I'm so happy with the buzz Just A Nerd is getting! I thank all of my readers who I absolutely love!**

**This chapter was suppose to be like 15 pages, but I shortened it because it was wayyyyyyyy toooo long. haha**

**Review and you can get it sooner! I'm actually done the next chapter, after the next chapter will be an epilogue I have to write. I just have to read over the next chapter and post it when I have the time. P.S it might be a while because it will be very long.**

**Question: Should I write a sequel?  
><strong>


	10. Just A Kiss

**Chapter 10: Just A Kiss**

"I got a pulse!"

"Thank God! Annie, Annie! Wake up!

"Come on girl, you gotta wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and I took a big intake of air. The first thing I hear is Lennox's relieved voice. "She's awake!" I hear cheering people, people crying, people sighing with relief.

"What's going on?" I ask. My voice is very hoarse and my throat felt like sandpaper. "What happened?"

"We'll have to discuss that later." I turn seeing Epps. "We have to move her back to N.E.S.T." Lennox nodded in agreement.

"Right." Lennox turns to me. "You think you can walk to the van?" I nod. Lennox and Epps give me a hand and help me up, but I walk to the van alone. I stand straight with a serious look on my face. I didn't look at the Autobots when I passed them. I kept my eyes trained on the black vehicle ahead of me. As I got in and strapped myself in the backseat, I can feel my eyes start to droop again. I let out a yawn and decide to take a nap. So I did.

* * *

><p>Beep<p>

Beep

Beep

Beep

I wake to a beeping monitor. I look at my surroundings. I'm back at N.E.S.T Base in the Med Bay. I lay on a white bed with fluffy pillows supporting my head, neck, and shoulders. My wrists were attached to IV needles and other monitors. I see that the remote is within my reach and take it. I turn on the TV, switching to Spongebob.

A little while later, a nurse comes and checks up on me. "The doctor will be in shortly. Just sit tight." I nod and go back to watching TV. A few minute pass, a fairly young man comes in wearing a white lab coat.

His name is Dr. Jokavey (I think), but he says to call him Dr. J. After some diagnostics, Dr. J looks at his clipboard in curiosity.

"What's the news?" I ask.

"Well you pass, but I am afraid you'll be in here for another week," he said. I shrug. I don't mind being lazy.

"Hey, give me a TV and I'll stay here for a month if you want," I joke. He chuckled and shook his head. "Press the red button on the remote if you need anything. I'll check up on you later." I nod and doze of to slumber.

That's all I really did for a week; eat, sleep, watch TV. I had a slow flow of visitors. Mostly Lennox and Epps, but so did a few soldiers, who either felt bad for me or wanted to thank me. I made some new friends. Lennox and Epps told me what happened in Los Angeles.

They were on their way there, when the sky lit up blue and they went to the source. The Autobots and Decepticons, that were left, were in an all out brawl. Megatron and Starscream were no where to be seen (probably escaped), but most of the army was blown to bolts and hinges. They helped assist the Autobots and defeated the remaining the Decepticons. Some escaped, but I don't think we'll be seeing much of them or Megatron for a while. I was unconscious when they got to me; Epps says it's a miracle I could still talk. That blast was really intense.

"I called your folks." I sigh, but nod. They had to know where I was eventually. "They'll be here tomorrow. We'll be moving you to a hospital near here; can't give away secret base location, can we?' I nodded in understanding.

After they did move me to a new hospital, Dr. J still checked on me with the same nurse. When they informed me my family came, I told them to let them in.

Mom gave me a bone crushing hug, mixed with tears. "Oh, Annie! I was so worried!" I smile and return her hug. She looked like a mess, but I love her regardless.

"I'm fine Mom," I said.

"Fine!" Fiona snapped, marching up to me with her hands on her ribs. "You're missing for a week and then we suddenly get a call saying your in a hospital all the way across the country! You are far from fine!" Through her anger I can see that she's truly happy to see me. Fiona sighed. "I'm so glad to see you again." It's as if she were a different person as she cried into my shoulder. I gently gave her soothing words while patting her on the back.

Dad approached me next after Fiona and Mom left go. He just wrapped his arms around me without saying anything. Out relationship didn't need any words.

I glanced over at Lucas. He keeps trying to keep up the happy facade, but all I can see is annoyance. It's time I set things straight.

"Can I talk to Lucas alone?" I asked. The rest of my family nodded and left. Now it's only me and him. I decided to get to the point. "I know you don't like me."

"What about it?" he muttered. I can tell he's surprise that I knew his little secret, but he tries to cover it up.

"I wanna know how I can be a real older sister to you."

"You can't!" he snapped and sits at the foot of my bed. "I don't want to hate you Annie, but I can't! You're always going to be first born and always going to get to most attention from Mom and Dad! Even Fiona loves you more than me, her own twin! And the worst part is, you don't even try." I kept calm.

"Lucas I think you have it backwards," I said gently.

"No. Mom and Dad will always love you more than me or Fiona. Fiona will always like you better than me. It'll never change." The poor boy is close to tears. It hurt me a little.

"Do you think I wanted to be first born?" I whispered. My emotions that I've locked under key broke free. "Do you know what kind of responsibility I have? I have to be the role model for you two, I have to be the bigger person, I have to be the person you want to grow up to be. But the irony is, is that I wanna be more like you and Fiona. You don't know what it's like to have your younger siblings more successful in life than you. It's not fair." It feels good to let out old raw emotions.

"Sis," Lucas said, scooting a little closer to me. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well I do. I guess not not all of us are the perfect sibling," I said sniffling. Now Lucas is close enough so that he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I'm sorry I've been hating on you for the past few years. I'm a horrible brother."

"And I'm sorry that I haven't been a good enough sister to notice this," I said, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "But if you forgive me, I'll forgive you." A smile broke out on his face.

"Deal." Someone knocked on the door and Mom peaked her head in.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just talking to my favorite sister," Lucas said, giving me a hug. I returned it.

"Hey!" Fiona shover her body through with a really mad look on her face. "Don't forget about me!" Lucas and I shared a look before bursting out laughing. I feel so happy.

"We'd never forget about you Fiona," I said. She smiled and ran to us, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah you better not," she muttered, which made us laugh hysterically all over again. A nurse came in and shooed everyone out. It's the same nurse (who's name is Christine) as the one that took care of me at N.E.S.T. Dr. J came in.

"Are you in the mood to move back to N.E.S.T yet? Or would you rather stay here for the rest of the week?" he asked.

"I think I'll stay here. If you give me a TV," I joked. He laughed.

"As you wish." After giving me good and revealing a magical TV that swung out and connected with my bed.

"Annie, I couldn't repair your glasses. But would it be okay if I gave you contact lenses to try out until I can fix them?" Dr. J asked. I nodded. So Dr. J and Christine trained me in a little time of three hours in the art of contacts. After the three hours, I see myself as a master. Dr. J gave me all the details and things I needed to know. It just feels good to be able to see again.

A few minutes later I surround myself with my family again. Lucas was more attached to me, which made me smile.

"Excuse me," Christine said coming in. "A Justin Catalano and family wish to see you." My eyes sparkled at the name of my favorite cousin.

"Yes please," I said hastily.

"Alright, but everyone else needs to exit." Everyone reluctantly left and then replaced with Justin. His brown is neatly cut and blue eyes are full of mischief. Handsome as always too. Sometimes I wonder if I really am related to him. He let out a low whistle.

"Dang Annie. You really messed up this time," he joked. I punched him in the arm.

"Oh, shut up," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So how you feeling Ann?" he asked, looking at what I was watching. "Spongebob?"

"Hey, it's educational!" I retorted, sending us both in a fit of laughter. For an hour we joked like that the whole time. I like having him around me again.

His mom, dad, (Sarah and Tim) and his older brother Anthony also payed me a visit. I was shocked to see Anthony. Last time I saw him was a year ago at a goodbye party for making it into the Air Force. By the smirk on his face and the wink he gave me, I bet he had a good idea of what went on in Los Angeles and Mission City.

The next 4 days went by quick. I still have yet to see any of the Autobots and neither Lennox or Epps visited me. I know they have duties to attend to, especially with the new war they have on their hands.

My last night here, I was able to walk around a bit. I sat in a chair next to the window. I opened it and let the cool breeze tingle my skin. They took all the IV's off me for the night, thank goodness. Mom, Dad, Fiona, and Lucas were asleep around the room. Anthony had to go back to work, but he said he would see (me specifically) soon. Justin was passed out on my bed and Aunt Sarah and Uncle Tim went to get something to eat.

Mom had brought an extra pair of clothes for me that I changed into this morning. I wore a green short sleeve shirt under a black hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and neon green converse. My hair got singed in the blast and now is up to my shoulders. Now I only hold it with a green headband. Also the blast had changed my skin to a more tan color like the rest of my family, which made my eyes stand out more.

As I stared out the window, I saw a red Ferrari pull up directly below my window. The vehicle transformed into Mirage, who could just reach his head to my window on the third floor.

"How's everything Annie?" he asked.

"Pretty good, but now it's so boring, I wanna fight Megatron again," I joked. He made a low rumbling noise which is equivalent to a laugh.

"Prime and the other Autobots want to speak with you for a moment." I glanced at my family. All asleep. I nodded and climbed out to his already palm faced up hand.

Soon I rode in the red Ferrari. Mirage and I rode in a comfortable silence. I'm gonna miss him when I go back to Maryland. I hope he can visit at least once or twice.

"Annie," his voice jolted me slightly. "I would like to show you something."

"Alright," I said in a very curious tone.

"Close your eyes." I did as I told. I heard some mechanical whirs and buzzing which made me furrow my eyebrows a little. "Keep them closed." I nodded. When the hand touched my shoulder I went into flight or fight mode. Fight. My eyes snapped open. I grabbed the wrist of the hand and twisted it and pressed it against the stranger's back. The face was pressed to the window, preventing me from seeing it.

"A-Annie," the person croaked out. The Italian voice sounded familiar, but I didn't take chances. I twisted the arm harder. "Senorita quando hai imparato come ottenere così forte?" I gasped at the Italian and let go completely.

The person turned forward and rolled his shoulders a few times. He had dark short cut brown curly hair that ended a little below the earlobe, muscular, and really handsome. He looked around 19-20 years old. His golden tan reflected with his bright celeste blue eyes. He wore black jeans, red vans, and red shirt that showed off his muscles nicely. On his wrist was a silver men's bracelet which had the Autobot emblem embedded in it. I gasped again and moved away.

"Annie, don't be scared, it's me." His voice is so smooth and silky. It made me blush. "Mirage." I blinked and looked at the very handsome face. I cupped one of his cheeks with my hand. The skin felt real; he felt real.

"This is crazy," I muttered. "How can this be?"

"Ratchet's been working on a new project called a holoform. So that we may interact with the humans on Earth. It's like a hologram," he said taking my free hand in his.

"But I can feel you; skin and everything," I whispered. I played with one of the curls on his neck. I felt him shiver slightly.

"We have the appearance and feel of a human, but inside we're still Enegron for blood and a Spark for a heart," he said. I nodded.

"This is amazing," I muttered. A smile broke out on his face.

"Sei incredibile," he muttered huskily. I almost blushed at the tone of his voice. I love it when he talks in Italian. It sounds; hot. I slapped him in the chest lightly. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I hate it when I don't know what you're saying!" I pouted. He chuckled and took the hand that wasn't playing with his hair, placing a gentle kiss on one of my knuckles.

"But that's what makes it fun. Besides, aren't you also Italiano?" he joked. I'm glad he's laughing so much, so now he can't see the blush on my face. "I'm really glad your okay, Annie."

"I'm glad it's all over," I admitted. Suddenly, Mirage turns alert.

"We're almost there. I'm gonna dismount the holoform," he said. I nodded. I turned toward the windshield as a large bright blue glow consumes the seat next to me, and then black. I turned to the passenger seat; empty. The radio came to life.

"Here we are Senorita." The seatbelt unstrapped itself and I got out of the Ferrari. All of the Autobots gathered around in a half-circle. We stand on a cliff on a mountain. A few trees lie here and there, along with low shrubs and patches of grasses. The mountain had a winding path that we probably came up on. The sun is beginning to rise and the colors and scenery jumps my mind immediately to the Primes. I wonder if they're watching me now?

"Annie," Optimus says sternly, making me jump back to reality. "That was a horrid choice of tactic for you in battle."

"I know," I say. "And I don't regret a single thing I did."

"I can understand that. However, you must understand, this is not your war." I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It might not be my war, but it is still my planet," I say.

"You could've been killed," he says, trying to scare me. It wasn't working. "You should not have chosen such a risky decision." His words are harsh, and he sounds really made at me. I truthfully don't give a damn; we're all alive and now have a big advantage in this silly war because of my actions. However, I couldn't tell him that; I'd seem childish and then I'd embarrass myself more than I already have.

"A risky decision that saved all your lives," I retorted. "If it weren't for me than you all would probably be slaves of the Decepticons now."

"I understand that, but-" I can tell Optimus is starting to get aggravated at me.

"No," I state. "If what you called me here is for a lecture than I don't wish to hear it. I don't regret a single thing I've done and nothing you or anyone else can say will change my minds about it." I seemed very immature, but I am fed up with not being part of this. I have rightfully earned the right too.

They didn't say anything, which is my cue to leave. I whipped around and started going down the winding path of the mountain. No one stopped or followed me.

I trotted down the mountain, stuffing my fists in my pockets. I sigh. I should've known they wouldn't have accepted me in this. I'm too small; too weak. Like I said, I'd never liked war. I eventually made it off the barren mountain and found a small nook in the side of it.

I hunched down and cuddled myself in the little cubby. I gaze at the sunrise as the colors flush my face. The warmth felt good. I close my eyes and let the sun consume me. I'm so at peace. I haven't been at peace for a long time; it feels nice. I'm so at peace, not even the wind bothered me. I'm so at peace, that I missed the sound of the car wheels rolling up toward me and feet walking up to my hiding place. The person finally got my attention when a shadow fut me off from my sunlight. I look up; Mirage's holoform. I sigh.

"You aren't getting me to apologize if that's why you came," I say stubbornly. He sits next to me. There is enough room for both of us to fit, but it's really tight and we're really pressed really close to each other. He didn't say anything, so I close my eyes again and sigh in content. I bath in the sunlight.

For a while we sit like that. I can feel him staring at me, but I ignore it. I know he has something on his mind, and I wait for him to speak when he's ready. Eventually, he does.

"Prime isn't frustrated with you in any way," he says softly. "He just wants to protect you."

"I understand where h's coming from, but I have a right to be here as much as you all," I say.

"You have a point," he sighs, and sinks deeper into the mountain. "However, Prime is very stubborn." I chuckle. "You know, he cares about you a lot."

"I know, and I care about him too," I admit. I can feel Mirage tense up beside me. "But I also have feelings for someone else." I open my eyes slowly and turn to him. One of his eyebrows were raised, leading for me to go on. "You don't have to know who." I smirk.

"And why is that?" he asks. His breath tickles my neck.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I ask, cheekily.

"Because I'm very curious." His low voice sent shivers down my spine. His face is very close to mine and I can see the red creeping to his face. Strange, he can blush, but he has no blood. It felt really hot from my position and I tried to shove the blush away. Suddenly I feel his lips on mine.

My eyes widen a proportion. The kiss felt sweet. Nothing too passionate, or hungry, in any way. Just a kiss. When I start to feel the pleasure seem into me, he pulls away. Mirage stares deep into my eyes, and vice versa. I never notice how blue his eyes are. Gorgeous. They have so much intensity, mysteriousness, in them. If he's Optimus' best spy, I can see why. His eyes show no emotion, unless you travel through the winding path and to his Spark.

Mirage pulls away from my face fast.

"Annie, mi dispiace tanto! Non avevo intenzione di baciarti! Non sapevo cosa mi! Basta così bella nei colori del sole che ... che ... non ho potuto farne a meno. Mi dispiace tanto!" He spoke so quickly in Italian, it sends my head spinning for a moment. He continues to blabber on in Italian. I can barely get half a word in! So I do the next best thing: I kiss him.

This did the job to shut him up. Mirage hesitated, before moving his lips along with mine. I put my hand to his bicep and felt his hands cup my face. This is the kind of kiss that makes you dizzy in the head and butterflies bloom in your stomach.

Slowly we both pull away. We didn't say anything. I felt him move a loose strand of hair behind my ear. My hand kept playing to the hairs on his neck.

"I really like you Annie," he admits, pressing our foreheads together. "For some reason, I always feel drawn to you."

"Well from my current actions I think it's obvious you know you're the other guy I like," I try to joke. Ugh. Curse my nerd traits. To my relief he chuckles and kisses me on the nose. But then I see his face straighten to a serious mode.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"What?"

"You said you have emotional attachments to Prime _and _I." I bite the inside of my cheek. I've been trying to keep myself distanced from this question as much as possible. I really don't know what to say.

After our moment, Mirage takes me back to N.E.S.T to say a quick last goodbyes. All the Autobots are gathered and so are most of the soldiers. Most just pat me on the back, while Epps and Lennox kept their goodbyes longer.

"See you around Little Ann. Make sure to tell Anthony I said hey," he said. It's kinda obvious Anthony and I are related. Epps put a hand on top of my head comfortably. He's a lot like a older brother.

"And you make sure to stay out of trouble," Lennox jokes. "Just cause you're on the good-side of a secret military, doesn't mean you can go around robbing banks and stuff." I giggle.

"Then I might have to cancel the bank heist later," I smirk. Lennox smirks back and pats me on the shoulder. Together they push me over to where the Autobots are stationed awkwardly. First it's the twins that greet me.

"Yo, you best visit!" Mudflap shouts. Skids smacks his brother in the back of the helm. After my last encounter with the Primes, I think they infused all terminology of the Autobots was implanted into my head. I feel like I had went to alien robot college for four years within a few hours. It gives me an immense headache.

"Stupid! She can't just come all the way here whenever she wants! It's a secret base for Primus sake!" Skids retorts. As always, everyone just ignores their arguments. I walk up to Bumblebee, who seems very cautious of me. I gently place my hand on his foot.

"Bumblebee, I'm so sorry about the damage I've caused you. I hope you can forgive me.  
>I place a kiss on his foot and hear the gears in him whirring wildly. Then he plays the tune "I love you, you love me" from Barney. I had to giggle.<p>

I gave all the Autobots their own little goodbye. Ratchet offered to teach me the art of medical, which Ironhide stated he wanted to teach me weaponry. Sideswipe wanted to race me one day, seeing as I could run fast; the challenge is on. Que and I said a simple joyous goodbye. Mirage said he'd see me around. Needless to say, I am looking forward to that.

Finally I wound down to Optimus. He kneeled down on one knee and his blue optics bore into my eyes. I could practically feel him scanning every detail of me. He reached his hand down and opened his hand, palm up. Inside was a silver circular pin with the Autobot symbol engraved in it. The outline glowed blue for a moment and then faded back to it's original form.

"This is for you." I gently pick it up. It looked so small in Optimus' possession, but big in my tiny hand. "It's the Autobot symbol, as you already know. You have shown bravery, courage, and strength in many ways Annie. You are now, and always will be, part of the Autobots."

I could feel the tears well in my eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Optimus asks. I rush up and wrap my arms around his leg. The tears fall freely from my face and I'm not embaressed at all. Optimus hovers his hand over my body, as an awkward gesture of hugging me. "May I speak to you alone momentarily?" I nod.

He quickly transforms into the Peterbilt I've gotten used to and I climb in. I met up with a handsome man sitting in the driver's seat. He has slick dark blue, almost black, hair with tips of red streaks sticking out, square jaw, lots of muscle, and the most alluring blue eyes. He looks about 23-27 years old. He wore a dark blue T-shirt with red-orange flames slicing through the lower part, black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and dark blue boots. On his left chest pocket, is the Autobot symbol stitched in. I run my hand across the symbol.

"Optimus," I whisper.

"Yes." I jumped a little at the deep voice. I've heard it for so long, but now, in person, it sounds so...real. "It is me."

"It's your holoform," I accidentally say. I immediately cover my mouth. Oops. Apparently Optimus caught my mistake too.

"Yes," he says slowly. "How do you know about this?" No time for lying. I've been through enough with Optimus to know it won't be the right thing to do to lie to him.

"Mirage showed me his," I admit. I don't say anything more.

"I see."

We sit in a very uncomfortable silence for a while. Why isn't he saying anything? I just take notice that we are on the lot, outside of N.E.S.T. The sun shows around 1:00 AM. I know that if I don't get back to the hospital soon, then someone will wakeup and find me missing.

"Annie." his voice startled me. "I apologize for my actions."

"H-Huh?" I stutter like an idiot.

"I should not have scold you for protecting your planet. You did the right thing by taking action." His words stun me into silence. I took note that his face is suddenly very close to mine. I gulp. I didn't feel his lips yet. I looked into his sparkling blue eyes, and they were filled with anticipation. It's like he's asking me for permission to kiss me. How sweet.

I make the first move and press our lips together.

At first, I can feel his body tense up, but I trace the hand that was still on the emblem with my dumb. He slowly eases into it and starts to learn to move his lips along with mine. I felt his strong arm press to the small of my back, deepening the kiss.

I slowly pulled away and rested my forehead atop his. My second kiss in one day. I feel like a whore.

"Annie, I must confess. I have affectionate feelings for you," he admits. I blush. "I understand if you do not have the same for me."

"Why are you saying that?" I already knew the answer though.

"I have readings that your relationship with my best spy have grown." I blush, but only because that I only have just realized how much he's been observing me.

"I don't know who to choose," I whisper. I close my eyes, wishing for the answer to just pop in my mind.

"I see." He pulls away from me completely and disappears in a blue light. I take it as a cue to leave, so I do. I walk away from the stationed Peterbilt and sit on a rock yards away.

I need time to think. And now would be a good time to start.

* * *

><p><strong>xXSunsparkXx: lol I'm sorry I only added romance now and only a little : I'm still getting used to TF writing. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ilikeanimeandmanga: lol I actually had it planned for them to make up in chapter 10 haha. thanks for reviewing (2x haha)!**

**(no name): lol thanks for reviewing!**

**Transformationsgirl: lol thanks for reviewing!**

**JustMakeLeftTurns: wow thanks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Luna636: awesome comments! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jinxed just in Time:**

**TheUltimateSacrifice: lol thanks for reviewing!**

**Xireana Morinozuka Prime: hahaha I love your review! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TransformerJunkie: lol glad you like it! thanks for reviewing!**

**OMG I think Chapter 9 got the most reviews! EEEP!**

**I'll save all my official thank-you's to the next chapter!**

**I see that all of you want a sequel (well the ones who reviewed that is). However, I think I'm gonna actually change it to a trilogy. How does that sound? Good? Bad? Well, it will take maybe a month to pre-write it and then I'll post eat chapter once a week.**

**Since I DO KNOW that I will be writing a sequel I want you all to help me think of a title for the sequel. I prefer PM me but you can review if you want :)**

**For now, I'll post the epilogue sunday. But for now, this story is an end :)**

**~HAHE~**


	11. The Diary: Epilogue

October 14, 2011

7:30 AM

Dear Diary,

Hi, my name is Annie Catalano. I decided to start writing in a journal. It helps let out my thoughts that I don't speak.

So now I'm back at school. Yay (note the sarcasm). Justin is sitting in the desk next to me, snoring soundlessly and we are waiting for homeroom to begin.

Lennox said he would see me soon and keep in contact with me. Mirage promised to visit once in a while, but I don't expect him around much. As Optimus's best spy, I think he would be too vital to give up.

After Sideswipe, briskly, drove me back to the hospital. I must say, he has given me a new definition of fast.

I never really decided who to "pick". On one hand Optimus is powerful and leader like, with a caring personality. His voice is always so soothing, yet strong and sexy all together. However, there is Mirage, who's gentle and stealthy. His accent always gives me chills.

It's weird. Two weeks ago I was just a nerd. The biggest nerd. I had a fairly normal life, good family, good education; normal. Now I never go anywhere without the pin Optimus gave me. It's like a reminder of the adventure I had, but can never tell.

I hear someone let out a low whistle and temporarily look up. Brad.

"Well well well, look who finally shows up," he says in a cocky tone. He takes the seat in front of me. Brad leans across my desk and whispers in my ear. "You look really hot today. Annie." He gently blows in my ear. I roll my eyes.

I really didn't have anything to wear today. I woke up late and just threw on whatever. I wore jeans, a red crop-top, black camisole, and red converse. Fiona forced me into the crop-top. It was that or the gladiator shoes which I can never walk in. I swear, my disappearance put her in a "fashion frenzy" mode.

I was forced to wear makeup because of all my bruises and cuts. I left my hair down. Instead of glasses I wore contacts (which I am very used to now). I put the necklace on again.

Optimus says I can keep it. The energy will slowly come back, but it all depends on me. I don't mind though. It can take it's time.

I feel Brad's hand connect to my arm and I push him away.

"Sorry. I left my heart in California," I say smirking. Hey, it's the truth. He chuckles thinking it's a joke.

"Nice one. Now on to more important matters. Wanna go out Saturday night after the game?" he asks.

"No, I'm good," I say very bluntly. He scowls.

"Fine, your lost," Brad huffs, and turns away. I roll my eyes and decide to wake up Justin. I poke him in the head with a pencil and he snores awake.

"Is school over yet?" I laugh at his obliviousness and hair. It's sticking up everywhere from his little "nap".

"Homeroom." I'm answered by a groan. The bell rings and we're off. Justin and I have all the same classes, which I'm happy about. So we walk down the hallway together.

Everyone keeps staring at me throughout the day. Including Brad, I've been asked out four times. It's really annoying. Girls keep glaring at me, boys keep staring at me. Seriously, I don't think I've changed much appearance wise.

On my way to my first class, I hear a truck horn. I look out the window, hoping to see my favorite red and blue Peterbilt. But sadly, it' just a regular red faded truck. I sigh and continue on with my day.

During lunch I show Justin my tree. My tree. Oh, how I've missed this tree! I immediately climb it and rest on my favorite branch. Justin comes up next to me and we just sit there, not speaking. We stare into the clouds and I am sucked back into the desert with Mirage.

Almost everything reminds me of the Autobots. The track team makes me think of Sideswipe. Science takes me back to Que. Health reminds me of Ratchet. Music draws my mind to Bumblebee. By the end of the day, I'm almost in tears.

At my locker at the end of the day, Emma decides to greet me for the first time. She's been avoiding me all day, not that I'm complaining.

"So the nerd's back, huh?" she says, and starts looking over my body. "And nerd got a costume change too." I don't say anything. "But still the nerd doesn't talk much."

"Look nerd, you might look better, but you will always be the nerd in this school," she threatens. "I rule the school, so don't you try messing it up. Got it?" I slam my locker and turn to her.

"For the past two weeks I've gone through so many more things than you can ever imagine. I can tell you everything that happened, but you still wouldn't know the feeling. I know what it's like to fight for what I believe in and fight for myself. But, you really aren't worth telling all those tales too." I walk away.

I meet up with Justin outside and we wait for Fiona and Lucas. We lounge next to a tree. It looks like it's going to rain.

"You didn't warn me that your school is full of boy-crazy-girls," he says. I giggle.

"Well my day hasn't been the best either. Who knew? Change your clothes, throw on makeup, and you are all they look at in a twenty mile radius," I joke. I decide to finish my journal entry. So I sit at the foot of the tree and I start writing.

Megatron is still alive. He's out there somewhere, plotting against me and the rest of the human race. Whatever Decepticons are left, are recruiting and will take action against the humans. I can tell my life is going to be changing a lot now. But I think I'm prepared for it. For now, I close the book on my adventure. But remember, the story has only just begun.

-Annie C.

* * *

><p><strong>I would do my little thing where I answer your reviews, but I decided to change it up a bit...with a preview of the sequel <span>The Popular Nerd.<span>**

**_It's been two years since Annie Catalano saved the world from the Decepticons. But the story's just begun. She's been hunted by the Decepticons for two years with no help from the Autobots or anyone else. Megatron is back and wants revenge and will do nothing to get Annie in his clutches. To top it off, Annie has to finally choose between Optimus Prime and Mirage, who will win the battle for her heart? And who will win the battle for Earth?_**

**This is the extended preview for all my readers and now I really need to thank you all for helping me write this story, pushing me on. It's still my first TF story and usually being an anime writer, I think I've really done a good job with Just A Nerd.**

**Just thank you all, you've all been great helps!**

**This is Mel-chan signing off. See you all December 1st for the premiere of The Popular Nerd**

**_~HAHE_  
><strong>


End file.
